I Will Always Love You
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Just remember girl that no matter what I will always love you. When you finally see the truth all you have to do is run into my arms. Those were his last words to me but when I finally realize that he was right he was with her. ChristianxOC
1. Prologue

You Belong With Me

Just remember girl that no matter what I will always love you. When you finally see the truth all you have to do is run into my arms. Those were his last words to me but when I finally realize that he was right he was with her. I always wanted him to be happy but I always thought that it was me that he would be happy with. ChristianxOC

_Just remember girl that no matter what I will always love you. When you finally see the truth all you have to do is run into my arms. _Those were his last words to me before he walked off with a tear in his eye that refused to let fall. You see we were friends as long as we both could remember but he wanted something more. Me? Well I didn't think he was Mr. Right. Could I have ever been more wrong in my life? Right now, I don't think so. You see my name is Charlotte Richards and the man that has stolen my heart is Jason Reso. We both are more commonly known as Sophie Glamour and Christian. We are both professional wrestlers for the top wrestling company in the world, World Wrestling Entertainment

Now I am a leave of absence to try to put my life back together. Ok no I am really not on voluntary leave of absence I am out on injury I was getting ready to do my finisher The makeover which is the Awesome Bomb over on TNA and well the girl reversed it and threw me face first over the top rope and I tried bracing myself and when I did I landed wrong on my hand and broke it. First thought that came to mind was damn it I let Jason down because we were in a mixed tag team match against Katie Lea and Paul Burchill, but hey shit happens. But good comes to those who wait and I have waited three long painful months. Follow me in my story through injury until today.


	2. Eyes On Fire

Here is the First Chapter in my new story I Will Always Love You. I got this idea from Sinfully Sined. Much thanks to her for letting me go with this. R&R much appreciated! Thanks! Peace and Love LadyRazB

It was supposed to be a regular night with just a simple mixed tag match. It was supposed to be Jason and myself against Katie Lea and Paul Burchill. It was supposed to be a match that was just to fill the left over spot. Nobody was supposed to get hurt. Not Paul not Katie not Jason hell not even me. Guess who ends up breaking her damn wrist because bitch threw her over the top rope because she didn't want me to pin her. If you guessed me then you are right. That bitch Katie Lea was about the get the makeover which is the awesome bomb over on TNA, but instead of taking it like she was supposed to, she reversed it and threw me over the rope and I landed wrong and broke my wrist in three places and if my anatomy classes are right then most doctors would considered that shattered.

Yeah it's just great being me right now so after I took the fall I screamed in pain and Jason knew hell we have been working together long enough to know the difference between fake and real. He knew this was real. So he jumped down from the apron and came over to me and whispered "where love?" and in between the stabs of pain I was feeling I said "my wrist in a few places I heard at least three crack" he got up and told the ref and the ref said "well get her in and let her tag you in and finish it" Jason nodded and he came back to me and said "can you wait a few until I win this match?" I nodded he said "alright wait here" I laughed and said "not going anywhere" so he jumped in the ring and I leaned against the barricade and Jason got the win with the Kill switch.

So instead of celebrating he jumped down to me and helped me up and he walked me to the trainer's room and he confirmed what I already knew a few breaks but he isn't sure how many so I had to go to the damn hospital. Did I mention I hate the freaking hospital? I haven't? Well I do. I can't stand it, too many bad memories so Jason instead of going out with the guys like he was supposed to he took me to the hospital and sat up with me through the x-rays and the waiting and finally the doctor came in with the stuff to make a cast I said "oh how glamorous" Jason laughed and said "you're not in gimmick anymore so it won't matter" I smiled and sure enough like I told Jason three places completely shattering it. So instead of getting the win myself then going out getting drunk and possibly getting laid I end up shattering my wrist going to the hospital and getting a huge hot pink cast. What a freaking trade off huh?

Of course the first person who signed my cast was Jason. No surprise there huh? He wrote Charlotte get well soon so you can come back on the road with me I'm going to miss you love your captain charisma. I know he's a sweetheart. Oh did I mention that the doctor said I will be out for three months? I didn't? Maybe it was because I'm trying not to think about being out for that long. Oh well so Jason being the amazing guy he is drives me back to the hotel and helps me change into my pajamas and he crawls in bed beside me and we fall asleep of course after cutting our phones off.

A few hours later I wake up to a note that said Charlotte sorry I'm not here when you wake up but Taryn (Tiffany) came to the room while you were asleep and told me she got you a flight to go back home so you can heal and me well I had to make the flight for the next city I'm sorry I couldn't be here to take you myself. I packed your bags for you and I already checked with front desk they will have bellboys bring it down and put it in the cab for you love. I'm sorry again and text me when you get up and I set the alarm for 5 because your flight is at 7. I will come visit you when I can love take care, Jason. Yeah sweetheart much? I think not, but really bellboys I only have a duffel bag and a roll bag oh well. So I get up and I see that Jason left one of his t-shirts for me to wear and he left a pair of jeans and some flip-flops out for me.

I smile and change into them and then I turn my phone on and text Jason saying "thanks for taking care of me I appreciate it" he texted back "nonsense don't thank me that's what friends do" I smiled to myself and texted "well I have to get ready to call the bellboys that you so kindly checked on for me so I will either call or text you when I get home" he said "ok take care love and go easy on yourself" I laughed and texted back "yes Dr. Reso". So I threw my duffel on my shoulder and I rolled my other down to the lobby and I hailed a cab and loaded up and drove to the airport.

A Few Hours Later

God I honestly don't think that flight could have been any worse screaming kids, frantic adults, bitchy stewardesses. Uh that was the epitome of flight from hell. Good news though I am finally home back to Charlotte. Just to clear up any jokes bound to come along the way I was not born in Charlotte hell I didn't even live here until last year. I used to live in Canada Toronto to be exact. I was born on a military base so I have dual citizenship so when America pisses me off I can claim Canadian or when Canada is acting retarded I can claim American. It's a gift I treasure, and no my mother had no clue that I would end up living in Charlotte if she did I promise she wouldn't have named me Charlotte.

So back to what I was saying it's so nice to be back home so I lug my bags in the house and I sit down on the sofa and the silence envelopes me and then I hear my phone ring that familiar ringtone of Jason's theme song so I smile and pick up and say "hello" and I hear "well hello Charlotte are you home?" I smiled and said "yes I am in fact I just brought my bags in and sat down" he said "did nobody come pick you up?" I said "nobody knew I was coming home and nobody is going to know I'm home except you and coworkers" he sighed and said "charlotte somebody needs to be there to help you out" I laughed and said "Jason I appreciate the caring I really do but it's just a cast this isn't the first one I have had on this arm and probably won't be the last" he said "you sure your fine" I chuckled and said "yes Jason I am sure now stop worrying if I need you I will call you now go you need to be practicing with Jack for the match that you have so ya'll don't fuck it up" he laughed and said "even on injury your keeping me in line" I said "eh, somebody has to so why not me" he sighed and said "alright well your right I do have to go so I will call you later" I smiled and said "I will be waiting for it".

So we hung up and I just sat there relaxing enjoying the silence because trust me I do not get it often and after a few minutes I decide to go unpack my bag seeing how it will be a while before I go back out on the road so I unpack my duffel first which is mostly my ring gear so I just throw it in the top drawer of my dresser and then I throw my boots in the closet and then I go to my roll bag and I open it and right on top is an envelope and I immediately recognize my name in that handwriting it's from Jason so I set it off to the side to read later and I unpack the rest of my clothes deciding what's clean or dirty and finally to officially say I am not going out on the road for a while I throw my bags in the closet and I go lay on my bed remembering how much I have missed my own bed and then I look on the nightstand and there is Jason's letter so I sit up turn the light on and I open it and I pull out the letter and open it and start reading

"Dear Charlotte, wow I can't believe how hard this is for me to write in fact I can hear you right now 'just spit it out Jason I'm not going to flip' *I laughed knowing he was right* but Charlotte this is harder to say than I really thought. There is something I have tried to keep hidden from you for a while but it's to the point where I can't hide it anymore. I don't want to lie to myself and I don't want to keep lying to you. *cue the nerves and anxiousness*

Charlotte Sophia Michelle Richards I William Jason Reso love you with everything I have. *and cue the welling of tears and the mouth falling open* I know you don't feel the same and I am willing to accept that, but I just have to let you know that there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you. You have and will always be my everything. I can't go through the rest of this life knowing how I felt and having you in the dark. Like I said earlier I know you don't feel the same because I heard you talking to Natalya and I heard you say you could only think of me as a really good friend.

I have to be honest that hurt. It hurt worse than any injury, getting fired, any backstabbing, anything that hurt worse, but I realized something if I truly love you like I say I do then I would be willing to let you go. Charlotte I'm willing. It has taken a lot for me to get to this point but I'm there. That note that I left you when you woke up this morning part of it was a lie.

Taryn didn't come by this morning to tell me to make the ECW flight she came to tell me to make the Smackdown flight. *cue the tears falling* Last night's match was my last one for ECW. I am moving to Smackdown because it hurts too much to see you with the other guys thinking it should be me. Now I know right now you are probably crying your eyes out and you're saying to yourself that you hate me but Charlotte it hurts. I can't keep putting myself in pain over a woman who will never think the same about me. I am sorry Charlotte I really and truly am, but I have hope that you will eventually love me back and just remember girl that no matter what I will always love you.

Love always and forever,

Jason

P.S. – the kiss and point was made for you and will always be for you. Never forget that

After reading that I just crawled in bed and cried myself to sleep because I never knew how Jason felt. I never knew that him seeing me with other guys killed him. I put him through so much pain without knowing. Now I feel like a complete bitch because I never meant to hurt him. I never meant to make him fall for me. All I wanted to do was be his friend.


	3. Brown Eyes

The Next Month

Well Jason has tried calling me and it's getting to the point where I have to leave my phone on silent, but he's not the only one. Jason, Matt (Evan Bourne), Jake (Jack Swagger), Taryn, Natalya, hell even Tommy has called to check on me. I refuse to answer for any of them. Right now I just want to be left alone. I am sitting on my couch watching some movie on TV hell I don't even know what it is then again it's not like I'm actually watching it. I am off in my own little world thinking about things until I hear a knock at the door. I groan to myself and I wonder who in the hell who it is. Thank god for not having a storm door with glass in it. So I walk over and I look through the peep hole and sure enough there stands Jason.

I silently curse myself and I am about to walk away when I hear "Charlotte Sophia Michelle do not walk away from this door without letting me in" I stop and I stand there thinking about it when I hear him say "stop thinking about it and open the door, I know you can still hear me and I know that's what you are doing" I groan and I go open the door and I say "yes?" he looks me over and says "well can I come in" I said "I don't know can you?" he groaned and said "may I come in?" so I open the door wider and I go sit back on the couch and I wrap myself back up in my blanket and he walks in shortly after closing the door.

He looks around and says "dear god you need some tough love" I said "Jason don't" he said "what has happened to you Charlotte?" I groaned and said "life that's what happened" he said "what part of life" I said "love life or lack thereof" he said "what you mean?" I point to the letter on the coffee table and he sees it and he sees his writing and all he says is "oh" I said "yeah oh is right now why are you here?" he said "to make sure you're still alive seeing how you don't know how to answer your phone." I said "so? That's my decision" he said "look even if it is just a hey I'm fine and you hang up it's better than getting your voicemail I swear I have it memorized" I just kept a straight face and kept my eyes glued to the tv knowing that if I looked in his eyes that I would see what I didn't want to see.

He yelled out of frustration and he came and turned the TV off threw the remote and he sat down in front of me and said "damn it Charlotte you may want to shut the world out but I refuse to let you shut me out ok we have been through to damn much to let you start closing me off now" I said "it doesn't matter it's not like we will see each other every day anymore. Smackdown is home for you now" he said "Charlotte don't" I said "no you want to go there lets go there Jason" he sighed and ran his hand over his head and said "what happened to my Charlotte?" I said "she took a leave of absence when she decides to return I will be happy to pass a message along" he put his head down and said "why Charlotte?" I said "why what Jason?"

He said "why are you doing this to yourself? You are becoming a recluse you look like you haven't eaten in a month or slept in about a week. You look horrible and your depressed and it looks like you haven't showered in a couple days" I said "its been a day thank you but when you lay around all day this is what you look like. I am not depressed and I cant sleep and I cant eat so im sorry my body is refusing" he said "that's it get up" I said "nope" he said "Charlotte Sophia Michelle get off of your ass go get a shower and get dressed doll yourself up and lets go I am taking you out to eat and we are doing something" I said "no I'm not I'm just going to lay here and do not a damn thing I have every right, plus you gave up yours when you jumped brands"

He sighed and said "fine I see my trip was a waste of time. When my Charlotte decides to return tell her Jason is waiting for her he loves her and he misses her" I just grunted and he left and I felt the tears fall he was right I am depressed, I haven't eaten in a month and I haven't slept in two weeks. Ok that's it I'm calling the one person who always has my back. Mom. So I pick up my phone and I dial those oh so familiar numbers and hit send and I am greeted by the voice of my mom she says "hey honey how are you?" I said "uh hey mom" she said "whats wrong?" I said "uh can you just come over?" she said "are you home?" I said "have been for a month but please just come over?" she said "on my way honey".

So I sat there for about 10 minutes then I hear the door open and close and she walks in and sees me sitting on the couch and she says "oh god honey what is wrong?" I just point to the letter so she picks it up and reads it and when she finishes she holds me and lets me cry into her and when I stop she says "go get a shower I will make you something to eat and I will clean up a little bit for you" I wipe my tears away and nod and I unwrap myself and get up and she sees how thin I was and said "maybe I should call your dad to come cook"

I laughed and said "good idea" so I slowly walk to the shower and I get in and I let the hot water run over my muscles and then my mind starts wondering to Jason and how shitty I did him. I start to cry I am realizing how I feel. So my mom comes in there and says "honey I have fresh clothes laying on your bed for you and your dad is downstairs cooking so when you are ready come join us" I said "ok mom thanks" so she leaves and I get out of the shower and I get a good look at myself.

I don't like what I see. I can see every single bone in my body. My muscles are disappearing. The dark tan I once had is now almost white. The bags under my eyes make me look dead. On top of them are dark circles. I seriously look like death walking. With a hot pink cast of course. So I dry off and I go to my room to see on my freshly made bed a pair of gray sweat pants with a gray tank top. So I get dressed and I slowly make my way downstairs to see my mom setting the table she looks up and sees me and says "well hey sweetie" so I give her a smile small.

I go sit down and dad turned around and said "well hey sweetie" I smile and he says "what happened to get the cast?" I looked down and said "oh uh about a month ago I was partnering with Christian and we were going against Katie Lea and Paul Burchill. I was supposed to pin her but she didn't want to get pinned. So she reversed my finisher and threw me over the top rope. When she did I landed wrong and broke my wrist in three places." Mom said "how long are you supposed to be out?" I said "uh the doctor said "three months and today is one month down so two to go"

Dad said "have you been home this whole time?" I said "uh yeah" mom said "why are we just now getting invited over?" I said "because I was going to make you two think that I was still traveling and they just weren't using me on the show and the injury was fake but as I know you two can tell and you're trying to avoid talking about it but I have had a very, very bad month and I just needed to two people who I know always care about me" mom said "want to talk about it?" I smiled and said "later right now I haven't eaten in about a month so I need food" dad said "no wonder you look like your anorexic" mom slapped his shoulder and gave him the look I said "mom its fine he's right I do look anorexic" she gave me a small smile

Dad plated up dinner and mom set mine in front of me and I slowly ate it that way I wouldn't get sick and I ate every bit of it and it was a lot. I mean A LOT. So I finished and of course my parents cleaned and we went into the living room and mom said "so you want to talk about why you have had a bad month" I sighed and I picked up the letter and handed it to them and they both read it and mom handed it back and dad said "dumb question how does this equal bad month" I said "he wasn't supposed to fall for me he was supposed to be my friend" mom said "you don't feel the same about him" I sighed and said "there in lies the problem my head says no don't fall for a coworker but my heart is saying go get him and love him" dad said "well go get him" I said "there is another problem he switched shows"

They both said "oh" I said "yeah he came by earlier to check on me but I was a complete bitch to him, I have been ignoring all my coworkers hell I probably don't have any damn friends left" mom said "why were you a bitch to him?" I said "uh I'm not exactly sure except for the fact that…" I trailed off then it finally hit me "except for the fact that my heart knew how I felt but my head refused to believe it" they smiled mom said "when you go back go get him honey"

I smiled and said "lets get me back to how I was first and as much as this hurts my ego damn it im going to need you two" dad said "we will be here every step of the way" mom said "I will do all your cleaning" dad said "I will do all the cooking" mom said "you just worry about healing that wrist and getting back into shape" I nodded and said "I can do that" they smiled and got up and kissed my cheek and dad said "we will be back in the morning" I nodded so they left and I looked at my phone and I decided to give a good friend a call

So I pick up the phone and I look through my contact list till I find that familiar name so I hit send and put it to my ear and it rang three times before I hear "well well well Sophie Glamour does live" I laughed and said "yes Evan Bourne I do" he said "how are you doing Charlotte?" I said "eh if you saw me now you wouldn't recognize me I look so bad" he said "tell me about it" I said eh dinner I ate tonight was the first time I ate in a month I haven't slept in a week my tan is almost gone I am slowly losing my muscles oh and you can see my bones" he sighed and said "honey your killing yourself" I said "I know Matt but my parents are helping get back in the routine of things my dad is doing all the cooking and my mom is doing the cleaning and all I have to do is get healthy and get back in shape"

he said "that's good but I uh heard Jason came to see you today" I sighed and said "news travel that fast?" he said "Jason told me because he knew I was wondering about you. Now whats this I hear that he couldn't get through to you?" I sighed and said "he did just not while he was here" he said "am I allowed to tell him you called me?" I said "Matt what you tell Jason is your decision I cant force you not to tell him" he sighed and said "when can I come see you?" I said "whenever you want to Matt hell the sooner the better I need a damn good friend right now" he said "well why not Jason?" I said "if you come out I will explain it" he said "alright I will talk to Taryn and call you back" I said "alright later Matt" and hung up


	4. Pray For Me

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I went out of town with my mom and I had no internet access where I was. : ( major sadness but all is well. **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE THINGS THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE WWE THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE THE THINGS YOU DO NO RECOGNIZE!** Enjoy chapter three of I Will Always Love You, Love, LadyRazB 3

The Next Month

Ok by now I have gained all my weight back so I am the slim fighting machine I was. I have my dark tan back, the bags are gone because I have actually slept, I also have no more dark circles. My cast is gone and is replaced with a brace. It's good days for me. Matt is finally coming in to see me and he said he's bringing somebody with him, he wont tell me who. My gut is telling me Jason but I don't know how seeing how they are on two different shows. So I am getting dressed in a pair of my signature holey jeans and I put a cheetah print tank top on and a hot pink one on over it and I brush my hair out.

Then I hear the doorbell so I yell "coming" mom says "I got it" I yell "no I got it" so I rush past her and open the door to see Matt and surprisingly Jake. I smiled and said Matty he laughed and said Charlotte so I gave him a huge hug. I pulled away and I gave Jake a huge hug and Jake with his adorable lisp said "missed ya hot stuff" I laughed and said "missed you to okie" he smiled at my nickname I gave him I said "well don't just stand there come on in" they laughed and came in and I said "so how long you two here for?" Matt said "a few days we managed to get a little time off so we came here" Jake said "yeah I'm missing Ms. Glamour" I smiled and said "God I needed this"

Mom said "sweetie who are your friends?" I said "oh I'm sorry mom uh mom this is Matt and Jake guys this is my mom" they shook hands and we hear dad yell "lunch is almost ready" I said "come on guys I'm sure my dad would like to meet ya'll" so we walked in the kitchen and I said "hey pops I got company you want to meet them?" he turned around and said "well well looks like Charlotte does have some friends and they aren't in her mind" I said "hey do not pick on my muses I can not help they talk to me at random times during the day" Jake said "so that explains the talking to yourself while walking down the hall" I slapped him in the stomach and said "watch it Okie when this muscle comes back its your ass in the ring" dad said "you two like smothered chicken?" they both nodded I said "sorry guys dad this is Jake and Matt guys this is my dad" they shook hands with him

Dad said "so Charlotte when should I start expecting the wrestlers I hung out with to come over?" both Jake and Matt looked at me weird I said "dad hung out with Ric Flair, The Horsemen, Dusty Rhodes, Undertaker all those good peoples and dad you have to remember I am ECW not Smackdown or Raw so I don't know" Jake said "you hung out with all of them?" Matt said "that is freaking awesome" dad smiled and said "you three will move up eventually and see why I loved hanging out with them" I said "ok now your just showing off" both Jake and Matt laughed and said "nah shut up Charlotte let's hear these stories" I said "guys don't kill him he will be over everyday yall are here space it out" they said "promise" I said "when have I lied to you outside of script?" Matt said "never" I said "point exactly thank you" we all laughed and ate and relaxed

A few hours later

Well my mom and dad went home and Matt, Jake and myself are just sitting here drinking a beer or in my case a Smirnoff and talking when I hear my phone ring. It rings that ever familiar ringtone of Jason's theme song. I threw it to Matt and said "I know you told him you were coming answer it and say I'm asleep" he sighed and picked up my phone and said "Charlotte's phone" , "oh hey Jason no you just missed her she passed out on us" , "dude I'm serious" , "alright fine" he held the phone out to me and said "he knew better so just talk to him."

I groan and I get on the phone and say "hello" he said "Charlotte, why are Jake and Matt at your house?" I said "I asked Matt to come down and he surprised me with Jake and I needed a friend" he said "why didn't you call me?" I said "well seeing how I don't know how crazy Smackdown is I didn't know how much you were being used so why interrupt business?" he said "Charlotte you know that if you called me asking me to come see you I would have jumped on the next plane to Charlotte to be there" I said "I know that but I also know you jumped brands on me so knowing I couldn't exactly work Teddy over like I can work Taryn there was no way I was jeopardizing a career option they may have for you" he said "those don't matter Charlotte you getting better matters" I said "I am better" he said "bullshit" I said "talk to Jake and Matt they have been looking at me for a while now they can promise you I am not what I looked like a month ago"

Jake loud enough to where Jason could hear said "dude she looks freaking hot she looks better than she did when she was on the show" Jason yelled and then he calmed down and said "I don't like Jake and Matt being there with you" I said "excuse me?!?" he said "they shouldn't be there it should be me" I said "well if you remember _William _you gave up your rights to me when you jumped brands" he said "Charlotte I thought you would understand" I said "I thought so to but I don't" he said "what is there to not understand" I said "Jason you wrote me a letter telling me how you feel then you are just going to jump brands ok what if I didn't get injured and had to go home the next day and we had to see each other at the arena were you going to explain to me then or was I going to have to find out from Taryn that you switched brands on me"

He sighed and said "no I was going to take the ECW flight if you weren't injured then I would have told you as soon as I signed the Smackdown contract that I switched but you going on injury made it easier so I didn't have to see the pain in your eyes and the letter is the truth and I knew if I did it face to face I would probably had to have commit suicide" I said "William Jason Reso don't you ever talk about doing shit like that" he said "why that's what you were doing before I stopped by your house a month ago" I said "that was not suicide Jason that was simply shutting down" he said "ok you know what I don't have to put up with this if you want to shut me out fine consider me out this will be the last time I call you just remember girl that no matter what I will always love you. When you finally see the truth all you have to do is run into my arms." And with a sniffle and a tear that he refused to let fall that without me being there I knew was in the corner of his eye Jason hung up on me.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it, mouth wide open in shock, tears in my eyes, finally Jake wrapped an arm around me and said "whats wrong glamour?" I just closed my phone and broke down crying. Jake set his drink down and set me in his lap and Matt said "Charlotte honey what happened?" in between sobs I said "Jason is not talking to me anymore" Jake said "why?" I said "because I cant own up to my feelings" Matt said "and you feel what" I said "that there is a possibility of a relationship there" Jake just rubbed my back and let me cry into him and Matt was telling me everything to try and comfort me, until my phone rang again so I stopped crying and I picked up.

"Hello?" I hear "Charlotte it's Adam" I said "oh uh hey Adam what's up?" he said "look I don't know what is wrong between you and Jay and apparently you two are having like the worst argument ever but you two need to suck it up he is falling in the pits fast and we have a show in a few hours and he cant be like this" I said "Adam I cant its more complicated than an I'm sorry" he groaned and said "do you know anything that will help?" I sighed and said "how long till the show?" he said "uh about 2 hours" I sighed and said "look in his black duffel in the back zip pocket there should be a CD case there, open it up and go to the back it says movie to watch when it is just Jason. Put that in give him a Smirnoff vodka shot a blanket and a bag of popcorn then leave. Go back in about an hour and a half and he should be in a better mood, and if he's asleep don't yell him awake or shake him violently, just nudge him till he gets up if he says five more minutes said no because in five I'm putting you in the ankle lock that always wakes him up." He said "may I ask what the movie is" I said "it's America's Sweethearts but don't say anything to him when you fix it up ok just do the stuff I told you and walk out" he said "America's Sweethearts?" I said "yes but don't say anything ok its one of his guilty pleasures so just set the stuff up set the movie in and leave" he said "alright thanks" I said "no problem any questions call" he said "k thanks bye" and he hung up

I just set my phone down and kept crying Matt said "still have to take care of him and Adam is his best friend" I said "no hes the best friend when it comes to guy nights and wanting to party and he needs a guys opinion any other time its Charlotte this or Charlotte that I'm practically his wife" Jake said "well it doesn't matter but I say tomorrow night we take you out you don't have to pay for a thing just go out with us" I looked at the two of them and said "for reals?" they both nodded I said "I can handle that" they laughed and said "good" so we sat up drinking for a little longer and I didn't get another call and it had been about three hours I said "ok guys im going to bed your rooms are up the stairs the one right across from the stairs and the one to the left" Jake said "which one is yours in case we have to wake you up?" I smiled and said "up the stairs to the right the door at the end of the hall" he nodded and Matt said "sleep good girl" I said "I will"

A FEW DAYS LATER

Well Matt and Jake left yesterday and of course they wouldn't leave until they trained with me for at least a couple hours so we did. It was so much fun we did more goofing off than anything. Which is sad really but it was good we goofed off so much because if I actually trained I would have thought of Jason. Yeah he is still a touchy subject for me. I watch him on every Friday and he is trying to start a feud between ECW and Smackdown by bashing on me. He keeps insisting than when I get back from injury that I am invited onto the Peep Show and we can talk. I sighed and started debating between having powerhouse Jake or highflyer Matt as my partner if it ever came down to it. God help me.


	5. Gives You Hell

My phone starts ringing so I look and it says Taryn so I pick up and say "hey Taryn" she said "hey Charlotte how are you girl?" I said "eh physically im healing but emotionally im a little broken but nothing I cant handle" she said "could you handle a trip to Toronto doing the Peep show then going home to heal?" I sighed and said "uh peep show host is part of the reason for my emotional problems but yeah I could do it" she said "uh oh what happened" I said "outside of script he doesn't want to talk to me anymore" she said "what why you two were practically inseparable" I said "its nothing Taryn when is my flight" she said "three hours and then it's a redeye back home" I said "ok see you in a little while girl" she said "ok girl bye" so we hung up and mom looked at me and said "hey honey whats up" I said "on a flight to Toronto to do the peep show then back on the redeye" dad said "you up for it" I said "it doesn't matter if im up for it or not its work and hes been telling everybody that when I'm back or when they can get ahold of me that he will have me on the show so its time to fulfill his promise"

Three hours later and another flight from hell I am in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Ah second home its so great to be here to bad its going to be a short trip. So I get off the plane carry on in hand when I see my six foot something tall powerhouse giant known as Jake wearing jeans a ac/dc t-shirt with a ballcap and aviator sunglasses waiting on me with a sign that says Charlotte Glam I smile so I walked up to him and said "hey okie" he smiled and pulled me into a huge hug and said "ready for tonight?" I said "eh about as ready as im going to be lets go" so he drove me to the arena

I went to Taryn's office she said "hey girl you ready" I said "eh lets get this over with" she nodded and handed me my script I said "oh blessed be you have got to be kidding?" she shook her head I said "is he really going to blame me for jumping brands?" she nodded I said "the bastard where is he?" she said "uh I wouldn't if I were you" I said "why?" she said "just don't just go back to Jake or Matts locker room relax and just do the show and go home" I said "Taryn why?" she sighed and said "he has a girl with him and I don't problems occurring because of you" I smiled and said "im not going to cause the problems I'm just going to figure out why he is doing this" she sighed and said "fine out the door to your left fifth door on the left" I smiled and said "good thanks Tary" so I follow her directions and sure enough on the door it says Christian so I knock and I see a girl open up and she said "uh hi"

I said "Sophie Glamour is Christian here" she nodded and said "uh baby door for you" so he walked up and stopped when he saw me and said "uh Charlotte" I smiled held the script up and said "bringing real life to kayfabe Jay?" he said "that wasn't my idea Char you know that" I scoffed and said "well I plan on going off script don't worry blame me you seem to be getting good at that and yes I have heard the shit you been talking is that your defense mechanism?" he said "Char that's script come on" I smiled and I noticed the girl still there so I held my hand out and said "Charlotte Richards is the real name coworker to Jay and you are?" she took my hand shook it and said "Michelle Night his friend from school" I said "nice to meet you" Jay just looked at me I said "what Jay do I have a pimple damn you act like you weren't expecting me here" he said "I wasn't I was expecting running the show in a month" I said "well the manager called and you know better than anybody you don't deny the manager" Michelle said "Jay what in the hell is she talking about?" I said "business stuff but uh yeah I need to go I have to figure out how bad I want to go off script and I will see you out there ex-partner" and with that I walked off

Time for the peep show

So Christian is out there and he says "Ladies and Gentlemen Peeps of all ages. I have promised you I will bring Sophie Glamour out here as soon as she returned. *cue the crowd monster applause* well she is here tonight and honestly there is no great introduction for her so I give you Sophie Glamour!" so Diva by Beyonce starts up and I walk out there and do my routine and I get in the ring and when the audience dies down he says "have a seat, relax, welcome to the peep show" I smiled and said "Christian you act like this is my first time on the peep show" he smirked and said "well it has been a while since you have been on here and it has been a couple months since we have seen you on TV as well lets catch up with what happened *cue highlight footage of me breaking wrist* so tell us all Sophie how bad was it and how are you healing?"

I said "well Christian I broke my wrist in three places therefore classifying it as shattered and I am supposed to be out for about a month, month and a half longer and I am uh healing ok physically at least" he said "what you mean by physically at least?" I said "well Christian we have worked together for a long time. I mean me and you started out here in Toronto in the indys partnering. We partnered after the Edge and Christian days, and we have been partnering since you returned. So I thought we had a good friendship and then the day after my wrist I get a text saying that you jumped to Smackdown so that hurt. I have been watching you on here thinking you just didn't tell me because you didn't want me to hurt and I see you running me down week after week saying that I am the reason you were put on ECW, I was the reason you lost the title, I was the reason everything was going wrong. You said you were sick of cleaning up my messes so you jumped ship so you didn't have to play care taker anymore, and uh well Christian that hurt because not all of that is true now is it?"

He started fidgeting and said "uh yes it is" I said "Christian you returned to ECW because you wanted to start against the rookies to make sure you could still hang here. Remember you told everybody that. The night you lost the title you told me to stay in the back. If anything went wrong in a match when you botched a move or missed a move I was always the one that went in next cleaned house kicked butt and took names. You didn't have to clean any messes because I never made any and care taker really Christian? Who did your laundry? Who got rid of the one night stands? Who took care of you if you had a hangover? Who did you call when you were having girl problems? When you had a bad day who came to the room and watched your favorite movie with you? Who packed both of your suitcases and your duffel? Who made sure you didn't forget anything in the hotel rooms Christian? Are you sure it was you? Cause dang that seems like I did most of that for you"

He stood up and said "you liar" I laughed and said "I'm the liar? Oh Christian you have some nerve buddy" I dropped my mike and I layed him out with one good punch. I flexed my hand to get the sharp pain out of my knuckles and I got out of the ring and was almost through the curtain when I hear Jason yell "Sophie Glamour" so I stop and go back to the top of the ramp. He was holding his cheek and he looked at me and with a tear in his eye he said "I have bashed you and talked you down because I am pissed, I'm pissed that you don't love me as much as I love you" the crowd gasped and he got out of the ring he walked up to me and the tear that was there he refused to let me see fall he said "this is the last time I will tell you this but just remember girl that no matter what I will always love you. When you finally see the truth all you have to do is run into my arms." And with that he walked to the back leaving me stunned because that was the first time he actually said it face to face and I could see the hurt. So finally I walked back behind the curtain and I saw Jake standing there talking to Jay. Jake caught sight of me and he walked over to me and picked me up in a hug and said "he's an idiot and he doesn't deserve you."

Jay walked over and said "Charlotte can I talk to you?" I nodded and Jake set me down kissed my forehead and whispered "I will be in my locker room I have the night off so I will take you to the airport" I nodded to him. Jake walked away after giving Jay a nice glare and Jay chuckled and said "well I see I am easily replaced" I said "Jay don't ok I have been through enough hell these past two months please just don't" he sighed and said "you look better" I said "thanks" he said "why did you go offscript?" I said "Jay you know me better than that you know if I get attacked when I am not here to defend myself I will as soon as I get the chance and tonight just happened to be my chance" he nodded and said "oh" I said "yeah but I uh have to go. I have a redeye back to Charlotte I need to catch. So I guess I will uh see you whenever the next pay per view is unless Smackdown and ECW travel together" he said "uh yeah ok" so I smiled at him and walked away feeling my heart get heavy every step I took.

I got to Jakes locker room and said "uh lets go" he looked at me and said "come here" so I walked over to him and he pulled me down in his lap and just held me and said "if you ever need me to come to Charlotte let me know I will jump on the next flight out" I smiled and said "thanks Okie I appreciate it but speaking of Charlotte I have to catch that flight now lets go" he smiled and let me go. I went and grabbed my bag and he drove me to the airport. After giving me the biggest hug possible Jake finally let me go and I walked in the airport and I got on the long flight back to Charlotte.

Another flight from hell I was back in Charlotte. I swear what is with me and these flights from hell? Is this Gods way of punishing me? Uh it sucks _anyways_ im home relaxing on the couch when I notice that I have an episode of Superstars on my DVR list that I haven't watched yet. I turn it on and revel in the sound of the audience, the talking between Matt and Josh missing them calling my matches, hearing the sounds of bodies against the canvas. Oh I can practically feel the rush of being out in the ring with the sound of the audience talking and the cheers for their respected favorites. Ugh I miss the ring I need to get back and I need to get back soon.


	6. See You At The Show

Sorry this is so short but my muse is rushing me to get the other parts out so that's what I plan on doing. 3 LadyRazB

The Month Of The Return Of Sophie Glamour

Well right now I have my sunglasses on and hood up as I make my way to the general manager "Tiffany's" office to sign my re-instatement papers. I have a week left before I officially am cleared to wrestle. I plan on coming back with a vengeance. Smackdown and ECW has made an agreement to basically combine our rosters. ECW will still be ECW and Smackdown will still be Smackdown but ECW will no longer travel with Raw. We will always be with Smackdown and they can compete against ours and we can compete against theirs. So my plan will work brilliantly because I plan on ruining two peoples nights.

Tonight happens to be a pay per view. The Night of Champions to be exact. My good friend Katie Lea will be in a Women's Championship match against Michelle McCool. Can you say interference and sabotage? Uh it's just great being Sophie Glamour.

I reach Taryn's office and I knock on the door and I hear her yell "come in" so I open the door and walk in soon closing it behind me. I walk in and sit down she looks up and says "yes how may I help you?" I smile take off my glasses and put my hood down and say "have some reinstatement papers for me?" she smiled and said "of course I have papers for you Charlotte." Her smile gets bigger as she reaches in her top drawer and pulls out the papers and she hands them to me and says "both your manager and attorney have overlooked these and they said these terms are great but you are free to look it over" I said "I trust you Taryn" so I immediately took the pen and signed it. She smiled and said "welcome back to ECW Charlotte" I smiled and said "thank you now when is the match we discussed" she said "Katie Lea is second" I smiled and said "good see you later" she said "you will have a cab waiting for you out back when you get done with Katie just run out and he will be there" I smiled and said "thanks for taking care of me Taryn" she said "you're the best I got im not ruining it"

I make my way to my unmarked locker room and I set my bag down and I am planning on how to interrupt them and I figure it out. I have my plan. Yay for perfection. So I get dressed in my outfit and I put a borrowed hooded trench coat on. I turn on the TV to watch for when they come out. Finally I see Katie Lea go out to face Michelle McCool. I smile to myself. I jump up and throw my hood up and I walk to gorilla. I watch the match through the monitor and finally I see my perfect opportunity. She's about to go for the pin. So I run out to the ring and they both stand up and look at me, I smirk and attack Katie Lea calling for the bell. I stood back up and looked at Michelle and she backed up. I smirked and got out of the ring slowly making my way up the ramp before I finally got to the back. I ran back to my locker room before anybody could stop me.

Matt and Josh speculated who I was and who could possibly do this. I was proud of myself I usually don't do shit like that but this time was different. Katie Lea took three months off of my career. That is three months I can never get back. So I quickly grab my stuff and I run to the back door and like Taryn said there is my cab. I jump in and the guy said "you Charlotte?" I said "yeah and uh airport please" he nodded.

A few hours later

Ah back home in Charlotte. Just one more week till I get to walk through that curtain, see the fans, till I step through the ropes. AH I need to get back but I have a doctors appointment later this week before I can go back fully. Jake called me a little bit ago asking if I saw what happened with Katie Lea and of course to celebrate him retaining the title. Which if you think about it makes sense because Jay is technically Smackdown now.


	7. Far Away

This is Chapter 6 in my story I Will Always Love You. Please enjoy! R&R much appreciated. 3 LadyRazB

Let's talk about Jason shall we? I have always had a gut feeling that there were feelings there between me and him. The letter proved my gut was right for him. I always thought my feelings were because we worked so close together and now that we were apart the feelings would go away. Well again I couldn't have been more wrong in my freaking life. It wasn't until I actually saw that tear in his eye that I knew I was completely, hopelessly, and insanely in love with Jason Reso. I knew he had a tear in his eye when he wrote the letter, I knew a tear was there when he told me over the phone, but it wasn't until I actually saw the tear. The pain in his eyes held while he looked at me and told me how much he had been hurting. The hope his eyes held when he told me that when I finally realized it he would be waiting told me he was ready and waiting. It was then I realized how much love had really grown between us.

It was not the fake dates we went on to the premiers. It wasn't the countless parties we attended together. It wasn't the countless storylines we were in that made our love grow. It was the countless hours spent on road. It was the little practical jokes we played on each other, the swiping of towels here and there, the setting each other on bad dates because we lost bets. It was the countless jokes and moments we shared. It was the fact that we knew that if one of us was hurting so was the other, if one of us was crying so was the other, if one of us was laughing so was the other; we were connected on such a level it was hard to describe. When traveling you hardly saw Jason without me or vice versa. Now to think I have possibly screwed this up is killing me. I haven't talked to him since the peep show. Matt and Jake don't bring him up because I asked them not to. I can tell they want to tell me about him but they care about me enough to not.

I know now what I have to do. I have to go to him and tell him I love him. I plan on doing as soon as I am back officially. He has to know. I am at the point where he was at that I cant go through the rest of this life having him in the dark.

A few weeks later

I have been back on the road for a few weeks now. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and quite frankly it's damn hard to get back in the routine. I haven't seen Jason yet and I am bound and determined to find him tonight. He has to know it's killing me that he doesn't. oh and in case you were wondering about Katie Lea I have been kicking her ass every chance I get for what she done to me. Now back to Jason we are at the hotel and I happen to be sharing a room with Matt and Jake. My travel partners. So I finally decide I'm going to do it we are in Florida and I know he has a house here.

I look at the clock and it reads 2:30 a.m. it's now or never. I get out of bed and I slip some jeans on and I switch t-shirts and I throw some flats on and I go through Jake's clothes till I find the keys and then finally I grab a room key and leave. It immediately starts pouring rain. I get soaked on my way to the car, just lovely. I pull into Jason's driveway and I get out and I knock on the door. Silence answers me. I knock again and finally I see the foyer light turn on and I see him look through the glass and he opens the door and says "Charlotte not only is it raining it's 2:30 in the morning" I said "I know but I have something I have to tell you and I can't hide it from you anymore" he said "what" I said "Jason I love you I know it's taken me three months to figure this out but I'm not going to lie to myself anymore Jay. Those three months were probably the worst three months of my life and it wasn't because I was slowly killing myself or the injury. It was because I didn't have you there to worry about me, to make sure I'm ok, to make me laugh when I was down, to watch movies and end up in popcorn fights, to play jokes on each other, to love me. Jason I have been lost these three months I need you I cant keep lying anymore."

He opened his mouth to say something when we both hear "Jason sweetie who is at the door?" Cue the knife to my heart and it breaking into a million pieces. She comes to the door and says "oh your Sophie Glamour I'm Elizabeth I am a big fan of yours" I gave a small smile and said "thank you but uh I'm sorry I thought it was just Jason" she smiled and said "no me and Jason have been living together for how long now sweetie a month?" Cue my heart breaking more. Jason looked at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen and he said "uh yeah babe" she looked in between us and said "is everything ok?" I said "uh no I just came and made a complete ass out of myself I am uh sorry I interrupted you"

I just ran back to the car and drove to the hotel. I walk into the room completely numb and I throw the keys and the room key down and I just lean against the door and I slide down and start crying. I don't think I have a heart anymore because it broke into so many pieces. "Charlotte sweetie whats wrong?" I look up and I see Matt looking at me with concern filled eyes. I said "I went to Jason's to tell him I was in love with him when I met Elizabeth" he said "oh god honey" he immediately dropped down beside me and put me in a huge hug and just held me telling me everything was going to be ok and that Jason is stupid. "ok glamour whats wrong?" I laugh at Jake and say "I went to tell Jason I love him when I met the girlfriend that has been living with him for a month" he walked over and took me from Matt and he easily picked me up and wrapped me around him and said "come on glamour your soaking wet you need a bath and some sleep"


	8. Emotions

Here is Chapter 7 in the I Will Always Love You story. Much thanks to Sinfully Sined for letting me use the idea! Even more thanks to xoxLiveLifexox for her R&R I appreciate it. Here is the next chapter you were so excited for 3, LadyRazB

I nodded and Matt said "well who knew the big okie had a heart" Jake laughed and said "yeah tell anybody and I kick your ass in the ring" so he walked me into the bathroom set me on the counter and started the water for me and even made it a bubble bath. After he set up he said "you need anything else?" I said "as slutty and whorish and bad this is going to sound I cant exactly move I'm so damn numb so will you help?" he said "of course" so he closed the door and he pulled my tshirt off and then he slid my jeans down and he said "want to stay in your underwear or those off to?" I sighed and said "those off to" he said "you sure?" I said "have you ever taken a bath in your underwear?" he smiled and said "no" I said "it hurts" he nodded so he took my bra and then my panties off and he picked me up bridal style and gently set me in the tub. He was about to walk out before he turned around and said "I'm leaving the door cracked yell if you need me" I said "Jake thank you, you have no idea how much you doing this means to me" he said "glamour that's what family does and your family" I smiled at him and he walked out.

My happy façade quickly dropped and I immediately broke down into tears. It killed me seeing another girl latching herself onto Jason. It should be me not some random girl. Oh well so I closed my eyes and let the tears fall and finally after the water got cold I tried standing up to see I had no freaking strength so I yelled for Jake he came in there with a change of clothes and a huge towel and he said "I figured you would need me" I smiled and said "I would be lost without you Jake" he smiled and he came and picked me up and he wrapped a towel around me and then he went and drained the water and said "can you stand long enough for me to dress you?" I said "I might but it would be a good idea if I leaned on you" he said "ok lets try" so he stood me up dried me off gently and slowly got me dressed.

He finally picked me back up and carried me into the bedroom and set me down covered me up and got in bed behind me and said "sleep good glamour" I said "you to Okie." Almost immediately he started snoring. I sighed to myself and just rolled on my side and started silently crying. The pain is so much and so intense it's killing me. I can feel myself slowly falling into the black known as sleep.

_I look around to see myself on the beach in a beautiful white cotton summer dress. I start walking humming a random tune to myself when I hear my name being called from up ahead. I look up and I see Jason in a pair of loose fitting white pants with a white shirt with it unbuttoned. He smiles at me and I return it and we walk towards each other and when we reach other I look at him and say "what are you doing in my dream?" he said "I could ask you the same question love" I looked at him weird and he said "maybe this is God's way for us to tell each other how we feel" I said "we both know how we feel but apparently feelings change" he said "look at me love" so I did and he looked straight into my eyes and said "Charlotte Sophia Michelle Richards I love you and I want you and only you" I smiled brightly and said "I love you to William Jason Reso" he returned the smile and he leaned down and kissed me._

_The kiss was sweet and passionate. He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands and I said "where do we go from here" he said "bring dream to reality" I said "what about Elizabeth? I don't want you to hurt her for me" he said "she knows there is somebody who truly has me but she doesn't know who" I said "what do you mean she knows" he said "I told her on the first date I couldn't fully commit to a relationship because another woman has my heart but I don't want to be alone, she said that was fine she just wants to be able to say she has dated a wrestler" I laughed and said "so you two are using each other?" he gave me that smirk that melts my heart and said "yeah"_

_I said "you know you hurt me tonight when I saw her" he said "I know as soon as I heard her I saw your heart break" I said "I was a complete wreck when I got back to the room, I was completely numb, I couldn't move or feel anything hell Jake had to undress me for a bath then get me out dress me and put me in bed because I couldn't move. For the first time in my life I felt completely alone. All because I knew it was me that you are supposed to be with." He thumbed away a tear and said "I'm sorry love I never meant to cause so much pain and wait Jake got to see you naked and I have been friends with you for how long" I laughed and said "we consider each other family so don't worry about it" he said "it's good to see you smile" I smiled even bigger and said "I haven't smiled in a long time" he kissed my forehead and said "I know love but that will change soon" I said "how long do I have to wait" he said "not long love now we must leave because we are about to wake up" I groaned and said "I don't want to wake up I like where I'm at" he said "I like where I'm at to love but you are about to wake up" I sighed and said "alright" he said "I love you Charlotte" I said "I love you to Jay"_

I sit up immediately and look down nope still in the black sweats and a black tank Jake gave me. God that dream felt so real. I look to my left and sure enough there is Jake snoring like there is not a care in the world. I get up and go to the bathroom and look at the mirror and thought about what just happened. I mean I felt like I was there. I splash water on my face to get rid of what I just dreamed even though I loved every minute of it. _Just close your eyes your light a naked truth revealed_ rings through my cell phone. I go pick it up and say "hello" he said "we need to talk can you meet me in our park at our bench?" I sighed and said "yeah" he said "leave now ok we need to talk A.S.A.P." I said "alright see you in a bit" and we hung up.

I quickly write a note telling them I'm going to meet Jay and I have my phone. I grab the car keys and room key and slip some shoes on. I rush out to the car and practically speed to our park. I pull up and I see him in the same plaid pajama pants he was wearing earlier with a white tank and some flip flops sitting on our bench.

I walk up and sit beside him and said "so how much trouble are you in with Elizabeth over me?" he said "none" I said "oh" he said "I had a dream about you earlier" I said "I did too" he said "you were wearing…" I said "a white cotton summer dress while you were in all white and we were on the beach?" he said "yeah. How did you know?" I said "we had the same dream at the same time so God connected them is what I'm thinking" he said "so I was really talking to you" I said "well in a weird way yeah" he said "did you mean what you said?" I said "I have the same question for you" he said "I did" I said "I did too" he sighed and he finally looked at me and said "why so long?" I said "because I was blind and my feelings hit me like a brick wall when I saw you almost cry at the peep show" he said "I really meant it when I said that I love you and I want you and only you" I said "and I meant it when I said that that I love you to Jay. You're the only man I ever want"

He smiled at me and said "I can't believe I this is happening and it's not in a dream" I smiled and said "well it is and I'm glad it is" he chuckled and we looked at each with smiles on our faces and he looked down at my lips then back at me. I said "go ahead Jay I want it just as much as you do" he smirked and he leaned down and kissed me and it was exactly like the dream except in real life he pulled away and I said "we brought dream to reality" he smirked and said "almost love almost"


	9. Hanging By A Moment

This is Chapter 8 in I Will Always Love You

Of course the moment couldn't last forever and had to be ruined by both of our phones going off. We looked at each other sighed and picked them up and walked away so the other wouldn't be heard. I said "yes Jake?" he said "where are you I'm worried here" I said "did you look on the bedside table? There is a note telling you where I am" I heard silence then a paper rustling he said "oh" I laughed and said "got to love you Jake" he said "is everything ok?" I said "it will be in due time right now things are fine" he said "ok well you need to come back and get some sort of sleep somebody has a debut on Smackdown tomorrow" I said "I know Jake I will see you in a bit" he said "alright and you can tell me about it tomorrow" I said "sure thing"

I went and sat back down on our bench and Jason came shortly after and said "Jake?" I nodded said "Elizabeth?" he nodded I chuckled and said "looks like we need to get back to our respected peeps" he said "I don't want to though" I said "I don't either" and then at that moment my body chose to yawn he chuckled and said "you need to go get some sleep" I said "your right I have been up…hell I don't even know" he laughed and said "come on I will walk you to your car" he stood up and helped me up I said "still the gentlemen I see" he said "only for you" I smiled so he grabbed my hand and then laced his fingers in between mine. We slowly walked to my car and finally and unfortunately we reached it so he opened the door and I went to get in but he pulled me back and kissed me again.

I instantly melted in his arms with him it's just right. It's like we were made for each other. I cannot believe I was so stupid and so blind. He pulled away and said "see you at the show" I bit my bottom lip and nodded and I got in the car and he closed the door. I drove away with him in my rear view mirror wishing I could turn around and go with him but good comes to those who wait. We just have to wait a couple more days, him to get rid of Elizabeth and me to talk to Vince to see if he will put me and Jason back together. Travel partners, roommates, storyline love, put us back to being inseparable. I can feel it coming and its close.

A Month Later

Well I have my travel partner, roommate, storyline love, inseparable soul mate back. I got Jason back. I am officially part of the Smackdown roster thanks to a trade ECW got the Bella Twins. Life couldn't be better. Ok that's a lie yes it could be better. I'm still waiting on Jason. Yeah, even after our little dream connection and then the park he still hasn't shook Elizabeth. Why you ask? Well quite frankly I don't have a damn answer for you. He told me he was going to shake her as soon as he did that nights show and like I said earlier that was a month ago.

Yes I know we are practically together I mean hell I see Jason more than Elizabeth does. It's me he shares the bed with (not in a sexual way…yet). I'm the one who takes care of him. Her, purely for a hometown fuck, that's it. Yeah I know dirty of him and tonight after the match I'm telling him I'm not waiting forever. Neither me nor my heart can take much more. I'm hanging by a freaking moment here. The moment where he can finally come to me and say 'no more Elizabeth just me and you.' Yeah well at this rate I'm going to be waiting a while so I decide to go see a good friend who I haven't talked to in a while maybe he can talk some sense into his "brother."

I walk to the locker room door and knock on it and I hear him yell "just a minute" so I fold my arms under my chest and I stand there and finally he opens the door and says "Charlotte" I smirked and said "Adam" he said "what uh brings you by here?" I said "are you busy?" he said "no why?" I said "may I please come in?" he nodded and opened the door wider and it was then I realized that he was shirtless in a pair of very fitted jeans. ~_Hm a little distraction never hurt. Jay has Elizabeth maybe I can get Adam. Ooh that will piss him off~ _I shake my head to clear those thoughts and I sit down on the couch he said "so what's up? Cause you just don't drop by unless something is wrong" I said "Jay told me a month ago he would shake Elizabeth and we could get together and here I am waiting, feeling like an idiot on a relationship that I'm not even sure is going to happen" he sighed ran his hands through his hair and said "have you talked to him?" I said "ever since we talked that night she hasn't left him alone long enough for us to talk"

He sighed and said "well I don't know what to tell you about him but all I know is if you need me for anything and I mean anything find me" I nodded and stood up and was about to put my hand on the door when he lightly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back looked straight into my eyes and said "I'm serious Charlotte anything ok your practically my little sister" I nodded and walked out.

Later on that night

Well me and Jason are back in the hotel room and I am getting ready to go out. Jay is choosing to stay in the room because of a "headache." Yeah right more like Elizabeth but whatever so I get dressed in skin tight dark denim jeans with a gold metallic corset vest with gold heels and gold jewelry and I grab a room key stick it in my bra and on the way out I said "Jay I know you haven't shaken Elizabeth yet. I know she's the reason you're staying in. Just know that I can't wait forever, I have waited a month and I'm getting to the point where I don't want to be the girl waiting I want to be your only girl" and with that said I walked out and down to Adam's room and knocked he opened up wearing a white button down blue jeans and black shoes and he grabbed his sunglasses put them on and said "ready?" I said "let's go get hammered and do something stupid" he laughed and said "that's my sister"

We arrived at the club to be immediately recognized by fans and the most asked question was "why are you out with Edge and not Christian" I simply responded with "Christian has a headache and plus I'm connecting with family" and we were immediately rushed into VIP so we sat down and Adam said "well have you talked to Jay yet?" I said "well on the way out I told him I knew Elizabeth was still around and I couldn't wait forever and that I don't want to wait I want to be his only girl and then I walked out. So does that count?" he laughed and said "we will seeing how it is Jay we are talking about here"

2 a.m.

Me and Adam are completely plastered to the point where there is no saving us. We leave the club hanging all over each other and we pour ourselves into a cab. Five minutes later we are at the hotel so we go up to our floor and he walks me to my door and says "hey if Jay gets pissed you were out so late come room with me ok?" I nodded and walked in and I saw Jay sitting up watching TV in his boxers he looked at me scoffed and said "finally decide to return" I said "Jay don't ok we asked you to go out but no you had a headache…more like Elizabeth" he sighed and said "I broke it off with her" right there I immediately felt myself sober up. I said "you what?" he said "there is no more Elizabeth when I called her tonight I told her that the woman I love finally loves me back and that she needed to be out of my house by next week"

I went and sat beside him on the couch and I cupped his face and turned it to me and I said "please say this is not the alcohol talking and I really heard you say that you left Elizabeth" he looked at me and said "Charlotte she's gone ok, I was trying to wait a while after you showed up so you wouldn't have to deal with Elizabeth, and when you told me you wouldn't wait forever I knew it was time to end it with Elizabeth" I felt a smile cross my face and I said "I believe you but I have a feeling I wont remember this when I wake up with a killer hangover so tell me tomorrow please" he nodded and said "why are you going to have a killer hangover" I said "4 drinking games all with tequila" he laughed and said "come on alcoholic time for bed" I laughed and said "definitely"

He took me into the bedroom and he said "do I need to change you?" I said "uh yeah to drunk to even change god that's bad" he laughed and set me on the bed and said "looks like it's one of my t-shirts and your underwear" I nodded and said "that's cool" so he went over to his suitcase pulled out his recent WWE merchandise shirt. He walked back over and he took my shoes off. Unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs. Peeled away my vest and he easily took my bra off and he slid his t-shirt on me and then put me to bed to pass out shortly after. But not short enough to where I heard Jason say "I will always love you Charlotte" and for me to mumble back "I will always love you to Jay" then fall into the black


	10. Party Like A Rockstar

This is Chapter 9 in I Will Always Love You. I'm not exceptionally happy with this chapter but seeing how it has been forever since I updated I'm not complaining. Therefore I will consider this a "filler" chapter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The Next Morning

Uh 4 drinking games was not a good idea. I have the headache from hell and I can just feel my pulse pounding in every part of my head. It doesn't feel good. So I groan and I roll onto my side and I see two Tylenol, a glass of water, and a note. So I take the Tylenol and then I pick up the note and read Charlotte, I went to train with Adam for a little bit be back in a couple hours and I wrote this at 10 love, Jason. I look at the clock and it says 12 ooh he will be back in a bit. So I decide to go hit the shower.

I'm washing my hair when I hear him say "don't use all the hot water" I smile and say "how was training?" he said "eh pretty good. How's your head?" I said "eh I can feel my pulse pounding in every part of it but pretty good plus it's starting to go away." He said "good" silence after that so I thought he left and then I hear "do you remember anything last night?" I said "uh all I remember is going out, you were staying so you could talk to Elizabeth, I did 4 drinking games, uh then I remember coming back we talked for a minute but I can't remember what was said, then you changed my clothes for me and put me to bed that's it." He sighed and said "Elizabeth is gone" I immediately stop washing my body and I stick my head out to look at him and I said "seriously?" he nodded and said "we will talk about it when both of us get done showering" I nodded and I finished showering.

I reached for a towel and I dried off real fast and I wrapped it around me and got out and I saw Jason sitting on the counter. I walked over to him and said "what's wrong?" he looked at me and said "just thinking" I said "well good thinking is never done alone. Especially when it comes to the two of us, so what's on your mind?" he said "just can't believe I'm one question from having you as mine" I smiled and said "ok I cant wait till you get out of the shower so tell me the Elizabeth thing again" he said "I was waiting a while so you didn't have to deal with her and when I called her last night I told her it was over and she needed to be out of my house by next week" I said "how did she take it?" he shrugged and said "like every other woman got upset but said she knew from the beginning I wasn't fully involved so she said she would be out. Now I have a question for you." I said "hm?" he said "be my girl and my only one I waited three months and then had to wait another one for you and quite frankly I don't want to wait anymore so be mine" I smiled and said "about damn time Jason yes I will" and I leaned down and kissed him.

Quickly it turned into a make out session and his arms went around my waist and mine went around his neck. He pulled me closer to make the kiss deeper he then pulled away and started nibbling and sucking on my neck. I let out a soft moan and his hand moves to undo my towel when a knock at the door stops us. I said "ignore it" and then the knocking continues. He drops his hands and sighs and says "I got it you get dressed" I nod and he walks out. I go put some blue booty shorts on with a black tank top and I towel dried my hair and I walked out to see Adam. I said "oh you have got to be kidding me" Jason looked at me and said "no not kidding" I said "Adam what do you want" he said "eh I was bored and you two are always good entertainment"

I rolled my eyes and sat down and Jason said "and what do you think you're doing over there?" I said "uhm well it looks like I'm sitting" he said "no over here" and he motioned to his lap I laughed and I went and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me and said "now that's better" I smiled and said "glad I could help" Adam said "you two care of explaining this to me" I said "Elizabeth's gone it's just me" Adam said "about damn time Jay" Jay said "yeah I know I know" I said "so there is your explanation" Adam said "good now I say the three of us and Chris go do something tonight" I said "Adam I do not want to get shitfaced again I mean I kicked your ass in four drinking games last night" Jay said "you went with him" I said "I told you before I left that Adam wanted us to go out but you had to talk to Elizabeth so I went" he smiled and said "that's cool"

Adam said "so we all up for it?" Jay said "I'm in" I sighed and said "I'm in" Adam said "perfect meet you guys in the lobby at 6 we can go get dinner before then go out" Jay said "alright dude" Adam said "I will see you guys later" I nodded and he left and Jay said "finally" I smiled and said "I don't want to go out I'm sick *cough, cough* I think I need to stay in bed" he smiled and kissed me and said "you already told Adam you were going out and I did to so we need to" I groaned and said "damn it" he laughed and said "it was your genius idea love" I groaned and said "remind me to think it through before I agree to it" he smiled and said "ok now lets get ready" I said "damn I don't know what to wear! This shit ain't cool man!" he laughed and went to my bag and pulled out a pink corset jeans and black heels and said "wear this" I smiled and said "can do"

So I get dressed and we meet Adam and Chris in the lobby and we definitely party. No stupid remarks but definitely partied. God why do I have to be so cruel to myself.


	11. You're Going Down

This is Chapter 10 in I Will Always Love You. I hope you guys like this story and sorry my updates are becoming less frequent but I have been busy at home and my Christian Muse has decided to take a vacation and I'm trying to bring him back so if this is a bad chapter I'm sorry but please enjoy nonetheless. Peace and Love LadyRazB

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Month Later

Well news made it around WWE quickly that me and Jason were together and everybody seemed to be happy for us. Everybody except for the ugly, nasty, British whore thorn in my damn side, Katie Lea Burchill. Apparently she is telling the Diva's that I stole Jason from her and that the only reason Jason is with me is because he feels sorry for me. Uh this girl is as pathetic as that butt ugly loser of a brother so I plan on taking care of her tonight as my debut match on Smackdown. Uh it's amazing to be Sophie Glamour. So we are at the arena and in the locker room it would be me, Jason, Jake, Matt K., Chris, Nick, and Maria somehow worked her way in here. So of course me and Maria are talking and the guys are having their own conversation when she says "you know Charlotte I made an outfit for you the other day as something to wear to the ring that's kind of like Jason's" I said "you did?" she nodded and said "want to go to mine and Nick's locker room and see it" I said "oh hells yes" so we got up and were almost out the door when I hear "Oi! And where do you think you are going beautiful?" I smiled turned around and said "with Maria she has a surprise for me and wants to show just me is that a problem?" he smirked and said "I want to see it later" I said "if you keep talking like you own me you will see nothing but the couch" he said "love you babe" and he gave me that infamous Christian smirk

I replicated his smirk and said "love you to now I will be back" so we walked down to her locker room and she pulled it out of her bag and said "I guessed on the sizes but it looked like it would fit" she showed me and it was an exact replica of what Christian wore for Wrestlemania except it was baby pink not white with Glamour instead of Christian and it was a cropped jacket that when right under my chest I said "oh my god Maria this is amazing I absolutely love it" she smiled and said "try it on for me" so I put it on and it was a perfect fit I smiled and said "girl I absolutely love you" she smiled and said "girl it was nothing I'm just glad you like it" I said "I'm going to wear it tonight" she said "oh here just until Jason sees it and she handed me a black bag I smiled and said "better yet I will come down here before I go out to curtain I don't want him getting nosy" she smiled and said "ok now lets go back before he gets macho and territorial" I laughed and said "he gets like that" so we walked back and Jason said "well where is it?" I said "not with me obviously and don't most of ya'll have to start getting ready for the show" they looked at the clock and they all grumbled their yeahs and they all left Maria said "see you in a bit babe" I said "ok love and thanks again" so she hugged me and left and I looked at Jason and said "and that went for you to Mr. Charisma"

He smiled and said "yeah I start so I need to get changed" so he went to his bag and grabbed his trunks and disappeared into the bathroom and I said "hey babe I wont be in here when you get back" he said "why not?" I said "because I'm helping Maria get ready she likes how I do the spiral curl so I'm doing her hair for her match" he said "ok love" so he came out and I looked and smirked he said "what?" I said "just admiring what's mine that's all" he smiled and he came over and kissed me and said "love you and see you in a bit" I smiled and said "I will be watching" he said "ok" so he walked out and I knew his match would be short and I already knew he was going to win so I grabbed my outfit which was a baby pink version of what Gail Kim wears and I heard the bell so I ran to Maria's locker room and she already had it laying out for me I smiled and said "thanks Ria I owe you" she said "don't worry about it" so I threw it on real fast and I walked to the curtain right when my Katie Lea's music started so she walked out and did her ugly entrance and then Krazy by Pittbull started and he crowd went…well…they went crazy

So I walked out and I got to the top of the ramp and I put my hood down and I pointed to everybody and they started screaming I smiled and got in the ring and did my normal entrance and while Justin was doing the introductions I took the outfit off and she looked at me and yelled "slut" I smirked and said "is that really the best you can come up with sweetie wow I didn't know Britain's education system that bad" she yelled out of frustration and she came at me and I pulled a matrix and finally the bell rang and the match was on

End of Match

Typical match she beat me down I beat her down and now it's time for finishers and I plan on giving her the makeover so I wear her down with some kicks and submissions and finally its time so I kick her in the stomach to double her over I hook her arms lift her up and drop her face first YES I DID IT! So I roll her over and get the pin and I stand up and I celebrate with my models (yes I named my fans the models) and then I go to the back and I see Jason standing there with his hands on his hips and that infamous smirk on his face and he says "loved the warm up outfit" I smiled and said "why thank you Maria made it for me" he hugged me and said "you did amazing out there" I said "why thank you" so we were on our way to the back when I hear that screech of a British accent yell for me so we turn around and I say "yes" she said "that was a fluke and you know it" I said "just mad that I finally gave you the makeover to bad it didn't help though" Jason stifled a laugh and she looked at him and said "last night you didn't think I needed help" I started flexing my fist and Jason said "come on love lets go you don't need to get in trouble and we both know that's a lie" she said "no its not remember you came over and threw yourself at me" I pulled away from Jason and I got right in her face and said "that's bullshit and we all know it is and I especially should seeing how we were busy all night last night and the way I was keeping him he wouldn't have had time to come to you so you need to shut the hell up before I fucking break every god damn bone in your body. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" she stepped up and said "lets fight"

I smirked and said "you know what I know a better way to settle this. We have ourselves a little match next pay per view seeing how Sunday is Night of Champions" she said "any time any place sweetheart" and she walked off I looked at Jason and he said "oh no Charlotte don't I know that look in your eye don't do it" I walked down to Teddy's office and knocked he yelled "come in" so I walked in and he said "Charlotte how may I help you?" I said "a match with Katie Lea next pay per view" he said "ok you want it you got it" I said "just not any regular match" Jason said "Charlotte don't" I said "Jason I need to, to shut her up" Teddy said "what kind of match?" I said "an I Quit match" Teddy's eyes bugged and said "Charlotte stop kidding" I said "Teddy I'm not kidding she needs to be taken care of and what better way than to be able to make her say I quit cause we all know that when you say I quit you pretty much sell your soul to whoever you face" Jason said "Charlotte please don't"

Teddy said "if Vince approves go ahead" I said "get him on the phone" so Teddy called Vince and he said "Theodore there better be good reason why you are calling me" Teddy said "Sir one of the diva's is requesting an I quit match against another" Vince said "who?" Teddy said "Charlotte wants one against Katie Lea" he said "didn't Charlotte just get back from injury?" Ted said "yes sir but she is at her wits end with Katie and she wants an I quit match at the next pay per view" he sighed and said "ok tell them that they have their match" Teddy looked at me and said "alright Vince thank you and sorry to bother you" he said "no problem"

Teddy hung up and said "you better win this match" I said "oh I plan on it" Jason said "Charlotte please don't do you have any idea how dangerous these types of matches are?" I looked at him and said "this is the only way I can shut her up I'm sorry baby there is no other way to do it" he said "yes there is please don't do this one" I walked over to him grabbed his face and said "trust me baby I can do this" he wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder and said "Charlotte I'm begging you please don't do this" I rubbed his head and said "Jason I'm sorry but I'm going to do this and look at me" he lifted his head to look in my eyes and I said "I promise you I will walk out of that match with no sprains tears or breaks I will just have cuts and bruises and severe soreness" he said "there is no talking you out of this is there" I shook my head and said "I'm sorry love but I am going through with this" he sighed and said "alright I will support you" Teddy said "and I support you now you better win" I said "I will Teddy I promise" he said "good then contract signing in two weeks" I smiled and said "perfect"


	12. Game On

This is Chapter 11 in I Will Always Love You. This is by far going better than imagined. Thank you to my devoted readers (if I even have any) and enjoy. Peace and Love, LadyRazB

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Week

Well Katie went out the next week on ECW called me a slut, skank, said I didn't deserve Jason, Jason should be with a woman like her, I'm half the woman she is, I look like a man, I slept with people to get to the top of the business, I can't wrestle, and oh Jason is cheating on me with her. So I finally had my fill of listening to her so I walked out wearing my wrestling gear and the jacket and I said "ok Katie you know what you have run me down longer than I can imagine and well quite frankly I'm sick of it so shut up and listen to what I have to say" she looked at me like I had grown three heads and the crowd went crazy I said "Katie over six months ago you put me on the shelf by completely shattering my wrist it took me three months to heal. That's three months of pay, three months of not walking to the ring, three months of not seeing my models, and most importantly three months of giving you every inch of butt kicking you deserve" She started getting upset and the crowd was loving it

I said "So Katie let me give you a history lesson ok and you might want to pay attention, and Striker if I'm wrong in any of this please get a mike and tell me. Katie Lea Burchill 13 years ago was over in England with her ugly ass brother Paul doing whatever in the hell you British people do not paying a single attention to the wrestling scene. Me on the other hand, I had been wrestling across Canada for about four years then I was traveling with Edge and Christian we were earning our stripes wrestling in front of crowds where literally the roster outnumbered the fans and in the process we manage to lose a van in the ice, but I digress. Ok 10 years ago Katie Lea and her assclown of a brother were probably in the wrestling scene not really thinking about going to wrestling school. Me on the other hand I had debuted with Edge and Christian as their valet we made our impact they won their tag titles and I was winning Women's Championships and we were unstoppable. Now 5 years ago Katie Lea and that parasite of a brother had gone to wrestling school and started traveling in the Indy's trying to make a name for them. Me on the other hand me and Christian had gone separate ways from Edge he picked up Lita and did amazing things while me and Christian came to Smackdown gave it a nice injection of the three C's Canada, Charisma, Champions we had a name for ourselves and a good fan base. Two years ago Katie Lea and that troll of a brother had debuted and she slept with William Regal to get him to use Paul and her on the show to get a name no surprise there. I on the other hand had lost Christian to his endeavors but I stayed with Smackdown because it was home I built my fan base and strengthened my skills as a singles wrestler by winning more Women's Championships. Which brings me to today Katie Lea and her brother are still the incestral, troll looking, parasitic, assclown's they still were back in the day except she has a bit more experience in front of a camera which I don't see how all the porno's she did didn't help and her brother is still the ugly ass he always was. Me on the other hand I have had to listen to you whine and bitch about not being respected and how you deserve Jason and how I slept with people to get my championships. Huh sweetie let me tell you, you don't get 9 Women's Championships by laying on your back with your legs spread you get them by wrestling that fat ass of yours off in the ring every night in front of these fans and earning and taking your opportunities." She said "just shut up I am sick of listening to you" I said "no you shut up now I have an opportunity for you to shut me up are you ready to hear it _rookie_" she said "please any opportunity I can get to put you back on the shelf I'm all for" I smiled and said "well you my dear Katie Lea at Vengeance get the opportunity to face me in a I quit match do you want it?" she said "we are on" I smiled and said "good and just to let you know you're going to have to kill me before I say I quit" and I walked to the back

I saw Jason, Adam, and Chris standing there I said "oh god here we go" Adam said "are you sure you shouldn't be heel?" I smiled and said "no no way" Chris said "you stole my word" I said "no that was my tribute" Jay said "you talked about losing the van in the ice" I laughed and said "I didn't digress but it got my point across" Katie Lea called my name so I turned around and she walked up and slapped me and said "how dare you insult me and my brother out there you skank" I smiled and said "rookie you are messing with somebody who has way more experience than you and it wasn't insulting if it was the truth" and I grabbed Jason's hand and we walked off.

The Next Week

Ok we have less than a week before this match happens. I am ready and tonight is the contract signing. I am in mine and Jason's locker room sitting on his lap listening to his heart beat and it's a little faster than normal I said "Jay baby what's wrong?" he said "nothing" I said "your heart beat is faster than normal you sure" he said "just nervous because I don't know how explosive you and Katie are going to be" I smiled and said "I promise that I will try to behave" he said "that's promising" I kissed him and said "you have nothing to worry about" he said "doesn't mean that I won't worry" I sighed and said "I know but baby it has to happen I refuse to let her get away with this" he said "I know I'm just scared for you" I smiled and said "I love you" he smiled and said "I love you too"

I said "ah shit I have to get ready" he laughed and let me up so I grabbed a pink tuxedo vest light denim jeans and pink boots and I went and got dressed and I straightened my hair and did my makeup natural and I walked out to see Jason in a pink button down light denim jeans and black shoes I smiled and said "walking with me?" he said "yep" I grabbed his hand and said "good and have I told you today I love you?" he said "yes but I love hearing it" I smiled and said "I love you" he kissed me and said "I love you too"

so we walked to curtain and she went out with her brother and then my music started and me and Jason walked out hand in hand and we got to the ring and I sat at the table with Jason behind me and she sat across from me with her brother behind her and Teddy was there and said "alright ladies this is the official contract signing for the I quit match that you two will participate in on Sunday now Katie you will sign first" so she took the contract and signed it and Teddy said "now Sophie your turn" so she slid it to me and I flipped it to the back page and I signed my name Teddy said "any last comments before we dismiss this" Katie said "yeah I do" she got a mike and she said "Sophie I am not intimidated by you I wont be scared by your little history lesson and you won't get in my head with your little jokes I have put you on the shelf once and I will do it again" I smiled and took her mike and said "Katie I'm not trying to intimidate you or get your head hell not like its hard to do but I don't need to I want you to show up completely focused ready for a fight because that's all it is going to be" she got up to leave and I said "oh Katie one more thing" she looked at me and mouthed what I said "pain doesn't hurt me it excites me" and I dropped the mike and grabbed Jason's hand and we left.

We got to the back and Jason said "does pain really excite you?" I said "shit didn't mean to say that out there but uh yeah it does" he smirked and said "might have to try this out" I smiled and said "we should" he said "but lets get you through this match first" I said "I promise Jason I will walk out of that match" then we hear "Charlotte Sophia Michelle Richards turn your ass around right now!" I groaned and said "shit" so I did and I came face to face with Adam he said "you know last week I didn't pay much attention to that detail because I was to busy seeing the similarities between you and Jay when you cut promos but when you have a contract signing I cant help but notice it's for an I QUIT MATCH! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" I said "Adam I know what I'm doing ok I promise I will walk out of this match" he said "Charlotte you cant promise this ok this kind of match shortens people careers" I said "Adam I can make this promise because I know I will ok yes I will walk out with cuts bruises and maybe a severe loss in blood but I promise my injuries will go no further than that" he hugged me and said "god please be with her this Sunday" Jason said "amen" I said "amen"


	13. Invincible

This is Chapter 12 in I Will Always Love You. Please enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vengeance

Well today is the day I face Katie Lea in the first ever Diva's I quit match. I am winning this one. I am sitting in mine and Jason's locker room tying up my boots because I'm up soon. Jason is silently pacing in front of me and I finish and I get up and fix my outfit because I am wearing jeans a cut off t-shirt combat boots and fingerless gloves. I walk over to Jason and wrap my arms around his waist and he puts his around my shoulders and holds me tightly to him and says "I'm scared Charlotte" I said "I know but promise me something" he said "what" I said "promise that no matter how bad it gets you won't come out there" he said "Charlotte I can't make that" I said "Jason please I can't have you going out there and even if Paul comes out promise me you will stay in the back" he said "Charlotte I can't" I said "Jason if she brings Paul out there it shows she can't fight a fight on her own ok you know I can do this and I know I can do this I just need to prove to everybody else that Sophie Glamour is not just glitz and glamour she can be a tough bitch and fight her own fights please Jason plus if Paul did something to you I couldn't forgive myself because it was my fight" he sighed and said "I promise I will try not to come out there" I said "no Jason you need to promise me no matter what or how bad it gets that you will not come out there"

He looked at me with a tear in his eye and said "alright this means a lot to you and I promise" I said "and I know you're wondering if after the match you can right?" he nodded I smiled and said "yes after I make her quit you can come out there even though I won't look to good" he smiled and said "you will still be beautiful" I smiled and said "thank you" he held me tight and said "but I'm still scared" I said "I know and deep down I am to but I know I can do this" and a knock at our door interrupted us Jay said "it's open" so the door opens and in comes Adam, Randy Orton, John Cena, Chris, and Nick, Jake, Matt K., and Maria I said "wow bring the whole brigade will you guys" John said "look we just wanted to wish you good luck because we know this is a tough match" Adam said "yeah and plus we all just want a little assurance you're going to be ok" I smiled and said "guys I will make the same promise to you I made to Jay. I will walk out of this match with no sprains tears or breaks ok this is my match and I refuse to lose to her" Maria said "did it really have to come to this though?" I said "yes it did because as JBL said when he had his against Cena over here once you say I quit you sell your soul to your opponent she took three months from me I want her soul" Jake said "remind me not to piss you off"

I laughed and said "guys I promise I will be fine and I'm going to ask ya'll to make the same promise Jay did" they all said "what" I said "no matter what or how bad it gets promise me neither one of ya'll will step foot out there" they all said "what?" Matt said "Jay you agreed to this" Jay nodded his head and said "she feels she has something to prove though I have no idea what so I don't want to be the one to stop her from proving it" Maria said "I promise because I would do the same thing if I was tough enough" and eventually they all started to agree not to come out Adam said "hey man do you want us to stay in here and watch it with you?" Jay nodded

A knock came to the door a few minutes later and a stagehand poked his head and said "Charlotte you're up" I nodded and I hugged Jay and said "I promise I will be fine" he said "I hope so" and I felt something wet fall on my shoulder I looked at him and I wiped his tear away and I kissed him and said "just think of it as me being the territorial bitch that I am especially over you" he smirked and said "still doesn't help" I kissed him again and said "have to go" he nodded so I pulled away and I walked to the curtain and I saw Katie Lea there she just looked at me and walked out and then I walked out and when we got to the ring Justin said "the following is an I quit match the match has no rules and anything goes and the match will not end until one of the Diva's says they quit introducing first hailing from Chelsea England she is the sadistic temptress Katie Lea Burchill" she got boos and Justin said "and introducing her opponent she comes to us from Toronto, Ontario, Canada by way of Charlotte, North Carolina, she is the glitz and glamour of the WWE Sophie Glamour" and I got tons of cheers so he got out of the ring and then Vince's music started and said "ladies with a match this big it seemed inappropriate to not have a title or something up for grabs so I am now making this match for the newly invocated Diva's Championship"

I smiled and said to myself absolutely perfect so the bell rang so we locked up and I ran into the corner and hit her with the knees over and over until she finally ducked under and got out of the ring so I got out and followed her out and I grabbed her by the arm and Irish whipped her into the steel stairs I then walked over and started kicking her head against the stairs and then I walked away and he asked her and she said "no" so I walked back over and she tricked me and drop toed me into the stairs and I felt something in my jaw shift so I popped back in and moved it around and she came at me and started kicking me against the steel before I finally grabbed a hold of her foot and dropped her on the ground and put her in the ankle lock. Thank you Kurt Angle for the day of training I got when I went to TNA to visit Jay! I put it tight on her and after a few minutes she rolled over and kicked me off of her which sent me to the ring edge and hit my kidneys dead on I grimaced and I saw her go under the ring and she pulled out a bat and she hit me in the stomach a few times with me screaming each time before I kicked her and she let go so I threw it in the ring and I went under the ring and found a good friend of cactus Jack's named Barbie.

Oh yes the barbed wire covered bat so I get it out and hold it up and the crowd goes crazy so I go to hit her and she drop toe holds me again and she takes it and she hits me square in the back about four times and I can just feel the pain being written across my face and the ref comes over and says Sophie you quit I say no so I get up slowly and I rip my shirt off so now I'm just in a bra and I look around and I see her getting something under the ring so I grab Barbie and I go up behind her and I clock her five good times with it and she hits the ground so I drop Barbie and I go look under the ring and I see a table so I pull it out and set it up and she comes over and hits me square in the back with a plain bat and then she goes and gets Barbie and she comes and puts it square on my forehead and digs in and I'm screaming in pain because damn it this shit hurts on your face.

She finally pulls away and I feel the blood I put my hand to the gash and its pouring blood and then I feel my sadistic side kick in I just smile and I hear Josh say "Matt did you see that smile on Sophie's face when she saw she was cut open?" Matt said "seeing the blood triggered something in Sophie and my curious side wants to see what it is" and then I tune them out and I go find Katie and I start punching the holy hell out of her and then he drives another Barbie right in my thigh and drags it down I yell and drop to the mat and she gets up and she gets a steel chair and she hits me in the back and then in the head so now I'm laying outside the ring bleeding like a stuck pig out of my head back and now my thigh and I hear her say "do you want to quit now Sophie? Did you finally realize you cant beat me?" I say into the mike "oh hell no" so I get up feeling the adrenaline and I commence to beating the holy hell out of her and I get out of the ring and I find the lighter fluid and the lighter and I pour it on the table and then I set it ablaze and I get back in the ring and I point to Katie then to the flaming table

The crowd goes nuts so I pick her and I am about to throw her onto it when she puts on the brakes and goes in reverse so I follow her and I kick her straight in the back and I drag her over and I threw her arm around my neck and I grab her jeans and yell and then I suplex her right through the table the ref asks if she wants to quit and she says "no" so we both get up very slowly and it was then I realized shes not bleeding yet so I grab Barbie and smack her right across the face with it and I just hear it tear her flesh away I smile and the crowd goes crazy so I go get two tables and I put them in the ring and then I pull out a ladder and I go set the tables up on top of each other and then a ladder beside it and I start to climb it because either she is following me or my ass is dropping to her and sure enough she gets up the ladder and meets me at the top

So I grab her and slap the hell out of her twice and then I decide to do a modified version of the makeover so I slap her then I hook her arms and I lift her up and I drop her along with me through the two tables and she gets the worst of and the ref says "Sophie do you want to quit?" I said "ref I love you but kiss my ass" he goes to go over to Katie when I get up and pick her up and she puts the brakes on and reverses and grabs the mike and yells "I quit stop Sophie I quit" the bell rings and my music starts and Justin says "and your winner and the new Diva's Champion Sophie Glamour" I stand up and put my hand on my hips and look around feeling very proud of myself and that I have proved the last name may be glamour but I can kick your ass


	14. Neva 4 Get Me

Soon I feel myself get lifted into a huge hug I smile and hug back and Jason pulls away and said "you did it" I smiled and said "I did it with nothing worse than cuts and bruises as I promised" so Vince comes out and says "Sophie Glamour congratulations here is your belt" and he hands it over so I take it and I go in the dead center of the ring and I hold it up and the crowd goes crazy I smile and I go back over to Jason and he holds my hand up and we go to the back and he walks me to the trainer's room and goes to our locker room to calm everybody down and that he will come back to get me in a bit and the trainer says "alright Charlotte strip to the underwear I think I have to use stitches on all your gashes so I get the boots of with a lot of pain and then I get the jeans off and I lay back down and he said "alright let's take a look at these head gashes" so he gets me to stop bleeding then he cleans me up and he looks and says "damn she did a number on you" I smiled and said "I did one worse on her I mean she went through a freaking flaming table and then two more ribs first" he said "how in the hell can you do that to each other?" I said "she messed with my man and took three months off of my career so it was nothing"

He laughed and stitched my head up and then he said "want the leg next or the back?" I said "do the leg while I'm on my back" so he went down and did the same thing and Jason walked in and said "baby girl we have a freaking party going on in our locker room over you winning" I laughed and said "they that excited?" he said "you obviously don't remember what all you did in your match" I said "not really" he laughed and said "ok" trainer said "ok onto your back" so I slowly rolled over and he stitched me up and said "alright keep them clean and you're all good" I said "thanks" so I got up and I put my jeans back on and I grabbed my belt with one hand and Jason's hand with the other and we walked down to our locker room and I walked in and yelled "how about your new Diva's Champion baby?" they all looked at me and started cheering and then they stopped so I turned around and saw Vince he said "Charlotte may I talk to you in my office?" I sighed and said "uh sure thing sir but uh my I change first?" he said "yes you can get a shower and such but before the end of the pay per view please" I nodded and he walked off and I turned back around said "this better be good news damn it I didn't almost die to not" Jay laughed and said "need help" I said "no I can still do it I'm just really sore"

So I slowly go take my shower and I get out and see the bruises form and I put a racer back sports bra on with some small shorts and I walk out and put some flip flops on and said "ok guys wish me luck I'm going to Vince's" so I walked out after all the good lucks and I went to Vince's office and knocked and he yelled "come in" so I walked in and he said "have a seat Charlotte" so I sat down and he said "Thank you for that Charlotte" I looked at him weird he said "Charlotte not many girls can have such a girly gimmick and yet go out there take all the hits you did and give the hits you did and yet still win" I smiled and said "well thank you sir" he said "I see Hall of Fame potential for you" I said "why thank you sir but I'm not there yet" he laughed and said "I hope not now go have a good time and behave yourselves" I smiled and said "we will sir" so I go back to our locker room slowly of course and everybody gets quiet and Jason said "well?" I smiled and said "he thanked me for the match and said that I am Hall of Fame potential" they all started cheering and Jason came and lifted me up in a huge hug.

He whispered "I am so proud of you" I smiled and said "thank you baby" he set me down and everybody started playing pass Charlotte. All the guys were picking me up in the biggest hugs I can imagine. Finally they all set me down and I said "hey where is my belt? I haven't got a chance to look at it" Jason grabbed it and brought it to me so I took it and looked at it and Jason sat behind me and whispered "you did it you have the most Women's Championship reigns the first Diva's Champion and the first to hold both titles" I smiled and said "took a long time" Adam said "I say we go party" I said "rain check me Adam I'm really and I mean really sore" Jay whispered in my ear "I'm taking care of you tonight" I smiled and said "go with the boys I will be ok" he said "Charlotte Sophia Michelle let me" I smiled bigger and said "ok"

So Jay gets up and grabs our bags and then he comes over and lifts me up and says "ok boys ya'll have fun I'm going to take care of our new Diva's Champ" Jake started singing "let's get it on" I said "you wish I would get it on with you Jake" and then Jay said "oh hell no" I started laughing and said "lets go" so we walked out and he helped me in the car and drove to the hotel we soon arrived and he helped me out and we walked in the hotel and people started clapping Jay said "even from the hotel you get a reaction" I smiled and thanked them all and he walked me up to the room and he set me down and I said "Ow, Ow, Ow, sore pain Ow" he smiled and kissed me and said "I quit matches will do that to you" I smiled and said "ever been in one smartass?" he said "no" I said "then how in the hell do you know?" he said "I have watched many of people go through them and I have seen the aftermath of them all" I said "ok" he said "now sit here and I be back" I nodded and said "trust me I'm hurting too much to go anywhere"

He disappeared to the bathroom and I just layed back on the bed trying to get the pain to go away especially where I got hit with the barbed wire and finally he walks back in and says "alright babe lets go" so he sits me up and picks me up and carries me into the bathroom where I see I have a bubble bath with candles all around it I looked at him and said "aw baby you didn't have to" he said "I know but I wanted to" I smiled and I looked at him and said "join me please" he said "no for you to relax" I said "and I want to relax with you please" he said "alright let's get you in first though" I nodded so he helped me get undressed and I slowly got in the tub and shortly after I felt him get in behind me he pulled me flush against him and kissed my neck and said "I love you" I smiled and said "I love you too" he said "can you believe it?" I said "what?" he said "working together for what 17 years now and it took us 17 years for us to get together" I smiled and said "you know when my mom met you for the first time back in Canada she told me that day that I would end up with you" he smirked and said "I knew I like your mom for a reason" I laughed and said "damn I need to call them I haven't talked to them since my injury"

He said "17 years of jokes, bets, laughs, arguments, wrestling, room sharing, and all of it lead up to this" I smiled and said "who would have known that day 17 years ago when I walked in with Adam that I would be tagging with you and we would still be as close today as we were back then" he laughed and said "even during the days of traveling in the Indy's" I said "even when we had to sleep on the mats we wrestling on two hours before" he said "even losing the van through the ice" I laughed and said "yeah even through that" he said "did you ever think we would get here?" I said "deep down a part of me knew it but I didn't entirely know it. Did you?" he said "I knew we were going to get together as soon as I saw you the first day you walked in with Adam" I looked at him and said "really?" he nodded and kissed me I smiled and said "we were stupid for waiting 17 years" he laughed and said "yes we were" we just relaxed in the tub not talking just listening to each other breathing and our heart beats and of course we sneaked a few kisses in there.

Soon and to soon the water went cold so we got out and we dried each other off and he said "now are you ready for part two of your evening" I said "Jay are you serious?" he smiled and nodded and he lead me into the bedroom and layed me on the bed on my stomach I might add and soon I feel him start to massage my back and shoulder I groan and say "oh my god Jason I love you" he laughed and said "you needed it" and he keeps massaging till finally I'm like putty and he says "you still awake?" I smile and say "barely" so he gets up grabs me some underwear and one of his t-shirts and he helps me get dressed and puts me under the covers and gets in bed with me and I soon fall asleep snuggled against my man who did I forget to mention won the title against Punk! Sorry must have slipped while he was being a sweetheart to me. Sorry!


	15. You Save Me

Ok as usual this is Chapter 14 in I Will Always Love You. Much thanks to Sinfully Sined for the story idea this is one of the best I have written. MUCH MUCH THANKS to xoxLiveLifexox her reviews are whats keeping me motivated!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up the next morning feeling extremely sore and tons of pain. I attempt to roll over and I groan in pain Jason says "you sore love?" I said "I don't think I can move without feeling pain" he said "I'm sorry babe" I said "eh my fault now when is work" he said "you can love me now we don't have to go to the arena to tape because Vince gave me and you the week off but they will be at the house tomorrow to do an interview" I said "I can handle that so do we fly home today" he said "yep back to Canada" I shrieked and said "oh my god home to Canada YAY!" he smiled and said "figured you would like to go home" I nodded and said "god yes I would it's been a while since I have been to Canada" he said "well flight is in a little bit so we need to get ready" I groaned and said "oh this is going to hurt" he said "barely because I left you a bra pair of jeans and flip flops out and packed the rest up" I smiled and kissed him and said "you are too good to me"

He said "nope not good enough" I said "that's debatable but seeing how we have a flight I will over look it" he smiled and said "need help?" I said "let me try but I might need it" he smiled and said "ok" so I got up with pain racking through my body so I slid my jeans on and I got them up and I slid my shirt up and attempted to do my bra with absolutely no luck and then I feel Jason's hands grab my bra and hook it for me and he pats my back when he finished so I adjusted everything and set the shirt down and said "thank you baby" he smiled and said "you're welcome babe now you ready?" I nodded so I stood up pain written all over my face Jason came over and wrapped his arms around me and said "you good" I nodded and said "hurting but good" he said "alright"

So he grabbed our bags and we got to the airport and through security slowly because of me but surely and a couple hours later we pulled up to Jason's house in Canada. I smiled and said "god it's good to be home" he said "yes it is" so we got in the house and we took our stuff upstairs and I collapsed on the bed he laughed and said "tired?" I said "no, hurting" he came over and picked me up and set me in his lap and kissed my forehead and said "I'm sorry baby" I said "it's not your fault it's my stupid ass fault but it was well worth it in the end" he smiled and said "now we are the power couple" I smiled and said "I like it" he smiled and said "me too" he said "want something to eat?" I nodded and said "I do not care whatever you are in the mood for works for me" he smiled kissed my head and said "ok I will be back" I said "I'm ain't moving" he smiled and walked back downstairs and left

He came back twenty minutes later saying "I come bearing food and movies" I said "yum" he came up and said "I'm feeling a dinner and movie in bed" I smiled and said "I like the sound of that" he laughed and said "I thought you would" I smiled and said "so hot stuff what are we eating and watching?" he said "eating Japanese and watching is a surprise" I said "mm this shall be good" he smiled and set the food on the bed and he set the DVD up and stuck the movie in and then he crawled in beside me we got food set up of course he got me my favorite hibachi chicken with mushrooms and shrimp sauce and he got hibachi chicken with vegetable and shrimp sauce so he hit play and then it was when I noticed we are watching one of my favorite movies Twilight I looked at him and said "baby you don't have to watch this with me" he kissed me and said "shut up and love it and I did it because I wanted to" I smiled and said "I love you" he kissed me and said "love you too sweetheart"

So he watched the movie with me and I of course ended up snuggling into him close to the end and when it went off I looked up at him and kissed him. I said "I can't believe you actually watched that with me" he smiled and said "just between us I kind of liked it" I smiled and said "we will keep it a guilty pleasure slash dirty secret" he said "good" I laughed and said "thank you baby you made my day" he smiled and said "good that's what I wanted to do" I said "I appreciate it" he kissed me and said "you're welcome love" I kissed him and said "I love you" he said "I love you too now let's go to bed they will be here early in the morning to set up" I said "fun fun" he laughed and tucked me in bed and snuggled in beside me and I fell asleep listening to his heart beat

The Next Morning

I wake up to the sound of furious knocking on the door Jason said "I got it" I said "no I got it" he said "you up for it?" I nodded and I got up and went downstairs and opened the door to see Mike from Tech crew he said "hey Charlotte we are here to set up" I said "come on in guys uh I think Jay would want this in the living room" he said "ok well we have to drag everything in first so you can check with him and lets u know" I nodded and left the door open and I went upstairs and said "in the living room honey" he said "yeah" I said "ok I'm going to tell them then I will be back up" he grunted I smiled and went back downstairs and said "yes the living room and the best bet is the couch" he nodded and said "ok hair, makeup and wardrobe will be here in about two hours and we will have a test after that" I nodded and said "ok and they can set up in the guest bedroom at the end of the hall" he nodded and said "ok girl"

So I went back upstairs and said "if we want to eat we better do it now while it's somewhat decent around here because hair, makeup and wardrobe gets here in about two hours and we have a test after that" he said "alright I'm up" I smiled and said "I'm getting a shower" he said "I'm going to see tech so they set up in the right place" I smiled and said "ok baby" so I disappeared into the bathroom and then noticed I'm still sore but I can move easier just with discomfort so I get my shower and he gets his and we disappear to get food and we come back right when hair makeup and wardrobe got there so they set up and I went to wardrobe while Jay went to hair and makeup and they put me in a gold corset vest black jeans and gold heels and then I switched with Jay

They did my makeup all gold and black and they curled my hair and I met up with Jay and noticed he was in a black shirt jeans and black shoes I said "looking good babe" he said "you to" and he kissed me and Mike said "guys we need you for the test and we are also going to check the connection" we nodded and sat down and they gave us our belts and we set them in our laps against our waist of course and Jason said "I like how this looks" I smiled and said "me to babe" so they set the lights up and then they gave us the ear pieces and we heard JR say "Charlotte, Jason can you hear us?" Jason said "yeah JR" I smiled and said "sure thing JR" and then Mike said "ok video test" and he turned the lights and the camera on and we heard JR say and "there you two are ok Mike we got it" so they cut everything back off and said "ok boys we got about a 15 minutes before they start taping"

So me and Jason started talking and then Mike said "ok preview so keep talking amongst yourselves no audio" so we did and the lights came on and we heard "well Todd speaking of the new champions there are the new Diva's Champion and the new World Heavyweight Champion Sophie Glamour and Christian and we will be talking with them shortly" and then the lights went back out I said "oh my god all these lights are making me lose it" Jay smiled and said "just a few more times an interview and we will be done" I said "good" 15 minutes later Mike said "ok repeat of last time" so me and Jason started talking about something random and the lights came up and Todd said "JR there is the Diva's Champ Sophie Glamour at home with her boyfriend the World Heavyweight Champ Christian both coming off of exciting wins at Vengeance we will talk to them next" and the lights went out again I said "what couple minutes then the interview?" Mike said "yep" Jason said "sweet"

Finally a few more minutes Mike said "ok interview is up and then we are packing up and going home" we both nodded and the lights came up and JR said "Ladies and Gentlemen we are here with the new Diva's Champion Sophie Glamour and her boyfriend the new World Heavyweight Champion Christian. They are at home in Canada healing from brutal matches from this past Sunday. Sophie Christian I just want to say congratulations to you both" Jason smiled and said "thank you JR" I smiled and said "thanks JR it took a long time for us both to get here and well here we are we did it!" Jason smiled and kissed my hand Todd said "Sophie this is Todd my question for you is what do you think of your match this past Sunday and are you healing well?" I said "well to be honest Todd I haven't watched it yet but from what Christian has been telling me it was pretty brutal and I'm healing fine Todd it was more of cuts bruises and severe soreness thankfully no injuries worse than that." JR said "Sophie that's an understatement now Christian how does it feel to finally be the World Heavyweight Champion?" Christian smiled and patted the belt and said "JR I have been working for this for a long time and right now I feel like I'm king of the world I have the girl of my dreams, I have the World Heavyweight Title, and I have my Peeps all around the world so its good days for the Captain Charisma" Todd said "Sophie I have been hearing rumors that you plan on taking a month or so off to recover completely is this true?" I laughed and said "no Todd it's not like I said earlier the only injuries I have are cuts bruises and soreness I don't think that qualifies for taking a month off plus Katie Lea took three from me I don't think I can take anymore I would miss my models to much"

JR said "speaking of Katie Lea we have heard that she has five broken ribs two more that are cracked and a broken nose and severe spinal injuries do you feel any remorse for doing this?" I said "JR me and you both know this is a business where you can get hurt by simply landing wrong we both knew what kind of match we were walking into and we knew this wouldn't be just a walk in the park so no I do not feel bad for the injuries she has sustained" Todd said "Sophie with this Diva's Championship this makes this your 10th Women's Reign the first Diva to hold the title and the first to hold both titles how does that feel?" I smiled and said "it feels amazing Todd I worked exceptionally hard these past 17 years to be able to reach this point. I feel like nothing could bring me down I mean I have Christian I have the Diva's title and I participated in the first Diva's I quit match its quite amazing Todd" JR said "well congratulations again to the both of you and hope to see you guys here soon" I said "thanks JR" Jason said "thanks JR and we will be there next week so get ready for us" Todd said "we will" and the lights went out

Mike stood up and said "great job you two and that will be it for us" Jason said "thanks guys" so they packed up and we grabbed our belts and went back to our room and I changed back into his t-shirt and he got in a pair of boxers and said "who knew an in home interview would take so much" I smirked and said "definitely not me" and fell asleep a happy couple


	16. Burn In My Light

Ok as usual this is Chapter 15 in I Will Always Love You. Much thanks to Sinfully Sined for the story idea this is one of the best I have written. MUCH MUCH THANKS to xoxLiveLifexox her reviews are whats keeping me motivated!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Week

We show up to Smackdown hand in hand duffel bags in hand my stitches are out and I'm healing up nicely looking to be just a few scars nothing to big so we go to our locker room to drop our stuff off and I say "going to Teddy's to see the lineup" he nodded so I walked to my favorite GM and I walked in and said "oh GM what is on the agenda for us tonight" he said "peep show to talk about Jason's number one contender" I said "and he would be" he said "Adam" I said "teddy say what?" he said "Adam is the number one contender he won the battle royal last week" I sighed and said "oh this will not go over well but I got it don't worry" he said "thanks Charlotte and congratulations on that win" I said "thanks" and walked back to our locker room

I walked in to see his belt sitting on the coffee table and his trunks laying out in case he had to wrestle I said "we aren't wrestling" he said "we aren't" I said "no peep show to talk about your number one contender" he said "who is it?" I sighed and said "Adam" he stood up and said "what" I said "Adam won the battle royal they had last week so he became number one contender" he groaned and said "why Adam" I said "Adam is just like everybody else they want to be on top and it doesn't matter who it is" he said "but why my damn brother" I sighed and said "I be back" he nodded so I left and I walked down to a familiar locker room and knocked the door opened up to reveal my favorite hazel eyed Canadian he said "Charlotte" I said "Adam" he said "so you heard huh?" I said "we both did and he's more upset at the fact that it's his brother than it is actually being you"

He sighed and said "I'm supposed to interrupt the Peep show you know" I said "I do now" he sighed and hugged me and said "I'm sorry I didn't know that he was keeping that detail from you" I sighed and said "it's cool but I have to get back to Jason" he nodded and let me go so I walked down to Jason's locker room and said "Adam is just as sorry and he has to interrupt tonight as well" Jason sighed and ran his hands through his hair and said "this won't go over well I just know it" I said "Jason sweetie this isn't the first time you have had to fight Adam" he said "I know but that was to split up Edge and Christian not for titles like this is" I said "well I don't know what to tell you but I will be here to support you every step of the way" he smiled kissed me and said "I know babe and I appreciate it" I smiled and said "come let's get ready"

We got ready and we put our belts around our waist and we were kicking off the show Justin said "Ladies and Gentlemen the World Heavyweight Champion Christian and the Diva's Champion Sophie Glamour" Jason took my hand and we walked out to everybody on their feet cheering for us. We got to the stage and he spun me around and we walked down the ramp and we held the ropes down for each other and we got mikes and he said "hey Richmond" they cheered some more I said "man Christian if I didn't know any better I would say there are just a little happy to see us" Jason said "true seeing how we both came off huge wins" they cheered again I said "how about Christian's win? You guys want to see some highlights?" they cheered and they showed the highlights I said "good match babe" he smirked and said "why thank you darling but guys come on how about that killer I quit match Ms. Sophie had here with Katie Lea?" they really cheered and I swore I heard the women cheering to

I said "you know I have to yet to see anything from it" Jason said "then let's cue the footage" so they showed the highlight footage and I had to cringe and when it stopped I said "wow I was so not glamorous there" Jason laughed and said "you were still beautiful" I said "aw thank you" "you think you know me" and the drums start and me and Jason both look to the entrance and out comes Adam he gets in the ring and says "alright enough with the lovey dovey crap this is wrestling not a romance show" Jason said "whoa up bro ease up" Adam said "no I won't and I came out here to tell you that your title reign will be short lived because I will take your title" I said "whoa Edge come on ease up on the anger I mean this is your brother you are talking to" he said "brother or not Sophie he has something I want and that's that gold around his waist and I don't remember talking to you" Jason said "hey Edge step off man there is no need to talk to Sophie like that she is my girlfriend ok I can take a lot but I won't take that now when are you wanting this match" Edge said "breaking point in a last man standing match"

I said "last man standing Edge are you serious?" he said "what scared your boyfriend can't handle it?" I said "no I know he can because of the classic E&C days and all of the TLC's you guys went through but against each other is a whole other ball field Edge are you forgetting this is your brother here" he said "yeah just the more reason to show who the dominant brother was and if you keep running your mouth I might throw you in the mix" Jason pulled me behind him and stepped up and said "you leave Sophie out of this or I swear when it comes to the match I will beat you to where Mom won't recognize you" he said "ooh touched a nerve when it came to Sophie" Jason started flexing his hand I pulled him back and said "Edge I have nothing to do with the title now leave me out of this" Teddy came out there and said "you know what Edge you gave me a great idea. Sophie has been with Christian for an awfully long time I mean they debuted together managed both of you during the tag team days and when you split she took his side and has been with him since so I can see your bitterness so why don't we do this we will have the last man standing match at breaking point but to the title we will attach an extra stipulation whoever wins the title wins Sophie's managerial services"

I said "whoa no Teddy I refuse to be a stipulation in this match and are you just trying to ruin mine and Christian's relationship"

Teddy said "no but I also know that both of these men are dedicated and if Christian is as dedicated to you as he says he is then he will agree" Christian said "how about this not only will I take the match I will promise a win" I said "Christian no do not take this match have you lost your mind?" he said "I said the same thing to you over the I quit match with Katie Lea now it's my time to be the crazy one" I sighed and said "you aren't changing your mind are you?" he said "no I'm pulling a Sophie and being stubborn alright brother you are on" they got in each other's faces finally I pulled Jason away and Edge went to the back followed shortly by us I saw Adam walking away when I yelled "Adam Joseph Copeland get your ass back here!" he stopped turned around and slowly walked back to us he said "yeah" I said "why in the hell would you want to make me a stipulation" Jason said "it wasn't his fault it was Stephanie's it's in script" I said "it's partially his fault because you have to sign off agreeing to it" he sighed and said "Charlotte I'm sorry I tried to get them to keep the angle without putting you in it but Stephanie said it would be better to have you thrown in the mix"

I groaned and yelled out in frustration when I hear the ignorant female voice say "everything ok here?" I turn around to see Stephanie I sigh and said "may I speak to you in private over this angle" she nodded and said "right this way Ms. Richards" so I kissed Jason and followed her and we sat down and she said "what's the problem?" I said "well seeing how I and Jason have always been together I mean we made each other's careers and now that we are actually in a relationship this is just not what we need" she said "Sophie we are wanting to give the audience a little variety I mean yea we see you two singles competing but with each other as managers it's time for other people" I said "Stephanie but what we have people like why fix something that's not broken" she said "you know me and the family we don't like to keep things the same for very long" I said "if that was true you would have put me with other tag teams during their days you would have put me with other people after E&C's split and you would have put me with another person when Jason came back now who's out to get us" she said "I'm not at liberty to say" I said "if I guess it will you say yes or no" she nodded I said "Katie Lea" she nodded

I groaned and said "does this bitch not learn wait she's on ECW how are we any concern of hers" she sighed and said "she's coming to Smackdown" I said "Stephanie who's your Diva's champ?" she said "you" I said "who kicked her ass in an I quit match?" she said "you" I said "who should you be asking what they want and not the other people" she said "the champions" I said "you see where I'm going with this?" she nodded and said "ok we will fix it" I smiled and said "thank you so much Stephanie" so I walked to Jason's locker room and he said "well?" I said "Katie Lea is coming over here after she heals and she was wanting the split so I told Stephanie if she needs to listen to anybody it's her champions and that if us works with the fans why change it she saw my point and she is fixing it" he smiled and he came and hugged me and said "you are simply amazing" I smiled and said "why thank you I do try"


End file.
